


Virgin Of The Glade

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breaking the Bed, Chair Bondage, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Dominatrix, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Lace Panties, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Kink, So Wrong It's Right, Strip Tease, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: 16 year old Dolli doesn't remember much of her life outside of when she first came to Wicked as a test subject. On the day that she turns 16, she is sent into the Glade as a gift for a certain group of Gladers, the only female that will ever be in the Glade, to be shared intimately amongst themselves. The goal? Take her virginity. Get her pregnant, and continue to a new birth of stronger, healthy immunes. *Forever Glade Fic* *Dom/Sub Fic* *Kink Centered Fic* *Explicit Content* *Non Con Elements* *Dominant Males to One Female* *Group Poly Sex* *Teen Preg Fic*
Relationships: Aris Jones/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Ava Paige, Brenda/Jorge (Maze Runner), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Newt (Maze Runner), Gally/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Gally/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), assistant director janson/teresa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears. I'm back again with yet another Explicit type maze runner virgin in the glade fic. I love those. They're my fav. This will be rough, kinky, dom/subish and very, sex heavy. I will not be holding back on anything. You either love it or hate it. Enjoy.

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 1

It was 2 a.m. and their subject had finally come of age, their plans were now ready to be put into motion. 

The girl was a thin, pretty young thing, now sixteen. They watched as she was lowered down onto the loading dock platform in nothing but pure white see through panties. 

Her full curvy breasts were exposed for all to see and her legs were spread wide, hoping that the rawness of her naked beauty would entice those who it was intended for.

Virgin white was the color they chose because of the obvious. 

She was still a virgin. 

They had checked time and time again, knowing that it was vital to their mission. 

They had watched the dreams and fantasy’s of the male subjects, discovering exactly what made their cocks rock solid with want and need. And that, was what they were going to provide them with. 

Age was just a number in these current days.

The time of age of consent had come and gone in the world after the Flare had ravaged the Earth. This had led the scientists at Wicked to not give one fuck if the girl that lay before them was considered too young to be sent to a group of male only subjects with the sole purpose of being impregnated soon after her arrival. 

It was their only hope, after all. 

The only hope at restoring any type of order to the world that they now called home. 

The subjects had undergone extensive studies, and this was their best and final option. 

The starting sequence began for the loading dock to release. The countdown started and the alarm that the Gladers referred to as the Greenie alarm began to blare loudly above the compound signaling that the girl would arrive momentarily. 

A tech placed the note that was being sent up with the girl beside her, and it was then that the platform shot skyward. 

Dolli groaned as her grey eyes flicked open, barely registering what she was now seeing around her. 

She felt like she wanted to vomit, as she noticed the floor beneath her, and all around her was moving and shaking violently. 

She could feel the breeze on her naked body as she shivered slightly in the darkness.

Desperately wanting whatever freakish ride this was to end, she lay back, with her back slightly arched and her blonde ringlets splayed out around her naked shoulders. 

She looked like a doll.

That was what they told her when she arrived. 

And why they called her Dolli.

Her breasts bounced hard as the platform shook bringing her to only fuck knows where.

She didn’t really care. 

It would be better than wherever she had been before.

She remembered little, but the reminder to hold her legs wide open, seemed to resonate in her mind over and over again.

She let out a slight yelp of surprise when the platform suddenly slowed to a stop, and she could see what looked like slivers of light forming above her.

She dared not raise herself from her position, knowing that somehow it was meant to be this way. 

Her instincts told her so.

A loud alarm was sounding above her and distant voices started to come closer to wherever she was. 

It was then that the ceiling of whatever she was in abruptly opened, and light poured down onto her pale, naked figure.

She squinted in the bright light, unable to see the forms that now stood directly above her. 

Exclamations of surprise rang out around her, and the platform shook hard as a large figure wearing heavy boots, landed down beside her. 

She could then see clearly it was a boy, around her age, maybe a year or two older, with blonde short hair and hard green eyes.

He was built huge and she felt an involuntary wetness begin to form in the crease between her legs. 

She liked what she saw.

And apparently so did he. 

Gally couldn’t believe his eyes. 

He blinked, once, twice, three times. 

And there she was.

A girl around his age, completely naked except a small scrap of fabric that he supposed could’ve passed for underwear. 

She was spread eagle laying on the bottom of the box before him and he licked his lips at the sight of her full breasts and the very apparent naked slit that was not even a bit hidden behind the scrap of fabric between her legs. 

His breathing became labored as his cock hardened painfully against his pants and he fell to his knees beside her, aware that her eyes were on him at all times.

His hand timidly reached out and he took one of her full breasts in his palm and gave it a squeeze, making the girl let out a moan that was bound to undo his restraint at any moment.

Newt’s voice sounded above and he ignored it for the first few times that he called out his name, but then remembered where he was and let out a growl before turning to face the other boys above him. 

“It’s a girl.” He said in a husky tone making Newt raise an eyebrow and squint to look down into the box.

Thomas was beside him and tilted his head before kneeling down on the edge of the box to see what lay inside better.

“A girl? What do you mean a girl?” Newt drawled as he too felt his cock twitch at the mention of the opposite sex. It had been far too long since he had seen one in person. 

Gally then noticed the note laying beside the still silent girl, who hadn’t spoken a word since her strange arrival. 

Picking it up from where it lay, he read it over and over again before several words he rarely used spilled from his lips. 

“She has a note with her. Newt, you’d better get down here.” 

Newt nodded and shot a look over at Thomas before jumping down into the box beside Gally.

His eyes widened in shock and he let out an involuntary moan at the sight of the young naked beauty that laid before them. 

He felt his legs shake as Gally handed him the note, and it took everything in him to tear his eyes away from her, and to read it word for word aloud.

“Dear Gladers, the girl’s name is Dolli. She has just turned sixteen and we send her as a gift or offering of types to you, the ones that remain in the Glade. A reward for surviving as well as you have. After her, there will be no more new arrivals to the Glade and the maze will forever be sealed off. Dolli is yours to do with as you please, and she is exceptional at following orders of any kind. Please enjoy, and use her wisely. -Wicked”

Newt’s eyes lingered on the words only for a few seconds before they returned to Dolli who still laid out before them, quietly waiting for any sign of what they were going to do. 

“Dolli is it? Well...Looks like it’s your lucky day, darling. Come love, let’s get you out of here, yeah?” Newt said as he held out a hand for her to take as a slow, easy smirk made it’s way to his lips.

It was about time they were rewarded in some way. 

Fuck knows that they had withered down to a staggering number of only three surviving Gladers.

All the rest had died in their efforts to maintain the Glade, and only Newt, Gally and Thomas remained. 

The others had fallen ill, and dark times had come over the entire Glade.

It only seemed that Newt, Gally and Thomas were immune to whatever had killed off the others. 

Newt pulled his lip between his teeth as he carefully took hold of Dolli’s naked waist, and hoisted her up so she would land on the grass beside the box hole. 

She smelled so intoxicating, like he couldn’t resist her and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he and surely the others took the opportunity to get to know her on a more intimate basis. 

“Dolli, this is Gally and Thomas. And my name is Newt. We are the only survivors of the Glade and it seems that you will have all of our attentions for quite some time.” Newt said as he helped her stand, and Gally and Thomas came to stand beside them. 

Each of them reached out with their rough, overworked palms and touched her gently, caressing every curve of her body wondering how she’d react to the slightest touch. 

Dolli let out a throaty moan, and leaned into each of their caresses, fully allowing them to access her for their every need. 

The maze doors had closed several hours earlier, and night time was beginning to settle over the Glade. 

Newt knew that they should get a fire going, dinner even but he couldn’t help the thought that he’d rather like to have the pretty beauty standing before them as dinner instead.

His cock twitched hard at the thought of them laying her out between them, and feasting on every bit of her. 

She hadn’t said anything except for the moans that continued to spill from her lips, making him question what state her mind might be in after her trip up in the box.

“Darling, do you want to stay here with us? Forever? And will you let us give you what you want, need, and desire? Will you give us yourself fully, and not fight what fate has clearly destined us for?” 

Dolli looked between each of the boys that surrounded her, touching her every where they could. She met their eyes before summoning her voice, which had been weak for so long but she didn’t doubt for a moment, that now was the time that she would be heard. 

“Get on your knees. All of you. Kneel before me. Promise to me yourselves, and…”

Peeling the panties down her legs, she threw them to side before spreading them widely and bending forward in the circle that was now hot with sexual desire, and pointed to her virgin slit that was now slick and wet, and very ready.

“Seal it with a kiss.” 

Gally was the first who didn’t waste any time placing his lips over her soft flesh and licking the wetness eagerly, taking her soft lips and spreading them, needing to taste every inch of her tight channel.

He lapped at her, like it was a man with his last meal. 

Her juices ran down his chin, solidifying his promise to her, forever. 

Dolli mewled at his rough lips against her own virgin ones, before Newt roughly pushed him aside and took her for his own. 

His tongue delved into her tight channel and he grasped her hips hard enough to leave finger marks, as he explored each soft part of her wetness. 

His tongue reached her virgin barrier and she cried out as his eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

It was then he knew.

He realized the gift, the blessing that had been bestowed on them. 

It took all of his willpower to remove his tongue from her barrier, and let Thomas have his turn with her.

Thomas wasted no time as he spread her cheeks wide, and firmly planted his face between her wet folds. 

He worshipped her with tongue over and over, teasing her nub of pleasure until it pulsated almost under his command. 

It was then that she came and came hard all over his tongue, her juices running like a creamy river down his face as she then collapsed forward and he caught her, bringing her into his tight embrace as the others and himself came along with her. 

This was the start. The start of a love known like no other. And it was beyond any of their wildest dreams.


	2. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Popping the cherry. Spoiler alert: It's Newt who does it. I was just too excited to keep that to myself Lol. I figured from after all he had been through in the canon series, he deserved a happy life to look forward to finally.

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 2

The sun had gone down fully as Newt and Thomas made a fire, and Gally sat with Dolli hugged tight up against his chest, trying to keep her naked body warm.

They figured making dinner would be first, and then they would get her settled with one or all of them for the night. 

It was anyone’s guess what would happen after that, but as Gally held the new object of his affection to him, he knew it was going to be an awfully long night. 

His cock twitched hard against his cargo pants and he reached down in between them, and began rubbing Dolli’s naked clit, slowly and gently making her throw her head back with a breathy moan.

Newt rolled his eyes knowing that Gally wouldn’t want to wait to…Introduce them all to her completely.

He caught sight of the bulge in Thomas’s jeans as he tried and failed to get the fire going.

“Shuck it…” Newt groaned before grabbing Thomas by the arm and steering him away from the fire pit, and over to where Gally was now fully enjoying their newest arrival.

“Shuck’s sake, Captain. Couldn’t bloody hold on two seconds, could you? Alright. If dinner’s not important, than I suggest we all get to Homestead where it’ll be warmer and we can…Get to know each other better.”

Newt met Gally’s eyes as he reluctantly removed his hand from between Dolli’s legs and nodded in agreement.

Her pale skin was icy cold, and she needed warmth sooner rather than later.

And with the three of them, he was sure that they could make that happen. 

He gently pulled her to her feet, and took her by the hand following after Newt and Thomas who now led the way over to the Homestead that had managed to stay intact, despite the rest of the Glade going to hell in a hand basket.

He led them through the halls, until he reached what used to be the wing of rooms that were only meant for Keepers.

Glancing back at Gally for a moment, they seemed to have a silent conversation before Gally reluctantly nodded, and Newt led them all into his own room. 

Newt licked his lips and shook his head. 

The bed he had was too small to fit all of them and he knew that they needed to accommodate for their new numbers.

“Captain, Tom, go get your mattresses and blankets and pillows and bring them here. We’re going to make a bed on the floor big enough for all of us.” Newt instructed as both Gally and Thomas shared a side eye before heading off to their rooms to gather the supplies. 

Newt turned to where Dolli stood rubbing her arms near the doorway, trying and failing to keep warm.

He could see the shivers threatening to overtake her body and knew that they had to work fast.

“You’ll have to forgive us, love. It isn’t often that any of us share a room together much less a bed together. It does kind of feel different…Now that we have reason to, yeah?” He said as she nodded and gave him a small smile. 

He then began removing his own mattresses and bedding to be laid out in the middle of the floor and started to make their own little love nest, that they all would be able to enjoy.

Dolli felt weak in her knees, and felt like she could barely keep standing.

She was so cold.

So didn’t know exactly why whoever sent her dressed her this way, but she hoped that eventually whether the three boys warmed her up, or gave her extra clothes to wear, she would not end the night with passing out from hypothermia. 

It was then that Gally and Thomas returned and Thomas narrowed his eyes and immediately dropped his things in the middle of the room before quickly making his way over to her. 

He met her eyes, that were now slightly dilated and pursed his lips in concern. 

“Your lips are going blue. We need to fix that. Right now.”

She let out a small yelp of surprise when he pulled her flush up against him and took her mouth hostage with his own.

He nibbled and licked her lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which she gladly gave him. 

His tongue stroked her own and she moaned into his mouth as his hands found their way down to her naked bum and pulled her tighter against him, letting her feel how hard his cock had become with his need for her.

Dolli wiggled a bit so she could reach a hand down in between them, and began to stroke his large cock over the fabric of his jeans, enjoying the way Thomas’s eyes rolled back in his head and the dirty words that now flowed from his mouth.

“Shit. Fuck. Ugh…Yes. Please, babygirl. Just like that.” It had been ages since he had used those words, but if any time was the time to remember something from his previous life, it would be now. 

Dolli almost purred with pleasure as began to tug and pull at the zipper on his jeans, hoping that her message would be sent loud and clear.

She glanced behind Thomas and saw that both Gally and Newt were also stripping down to nothing, and their cocks were hard and throbbing, waiting just for her. 

Thomas followed her eyes, and in seconds also was naked before her, his own cock now twitching in her small palms.

A naughty giggle escaped her lips as the boys eyed her with a hunger and need that could only be as explained as near predatory.

They were on the hunt, and they wished to be fed with the most delectable prey. 

Newt smirked as he met her eyes and beckoned her towards the bed on the floor, making her breath quicken and her virgin slit wet with anticipation. 

As each of them knelt down beside her in a circle, stroking their cocks hard in their hands, she came to lay in the middle of them, amongst the blankets and pillows, watching as they greedily took in the sight of her fully naked and vulnerable body. 

Newt exchanged a look with both Gally and Thomas, wondering if they had realized what she was. 

And how monumental an occasion this was.

He was curious. 

Did she know that she was a virgin and if so, did she have a preference for who would take her for the very first time? 

Feeling that it was now or never to answer that question, he cleared his throat slightly and met her eyes with a tender look. 

“Darling, did you know you’re a virgin? And do you know what that means?”

Dolli licked her lips and nodded, knowing exactly what it meant. 

The few memories of her former life, were all she needed to know exactly what she was. 

“Yes. I do. They…Allowed me to keep that knowledge. I came here knowing.” She said as he nodded in understanding. 

“And you know that you can choose only one of us to consummate our new union, for the first time, yeah?”

Again, Dolli nodded knowing that this was the way it was meant to be. 

She had felt comfortable and confident with them the moment she had arrived. 

Right where she was in this exact moment, was where she needed to be. 

Meeting each of the hopeful looks they gave her, it was then that she was momentarily unsure of who she should choose. 

She knew in time, that she would have all of them, all the time. 

But the first time, who would it be?

Who would claim her for themselves before the others? 

She closed her eyes and imagined each of them, taking her in their own ways. 

And it was in that moment that she knew. 

Opening her eyes she quickly turned to Newt whose eyes had never strayed from her beautiful face. 

“Newt, please…” She said quietly and that was all it took.

Newt pounced on her as the others made their way off to the side, to watch and enjoy seeing her be taken for the first time knowing that each would be doing the same right after. 

Newt pushed her legs apart as far as they would go, and momentarily stood still just taking in the amazing sight before him. 

Her wet pussy lips were so inviting, and she had asked him to be the first. 

It was so surreal, knowing that he would be her first.

He thanked whatever higher power existed for a brief second before capturing her lips in a tender, yet sensual kiss and moved one hand to palm and tease her breasts and the other to slide carefully between her legs, and into her folds, testing how narrow she really was. 

He knew from him tasting her earlier, that she was tight.

Very tight.

And that it may indeed be quite painful when he finally took her for his own.

It did occur to him, that there was nothing coming in between them, stopping his seed from filling her completely and possibly even giving all of them the start of the greatest gift they had ever received.

The thought excited him to no end as he slipped one finger at first inside of her slick channel, testing how far she stretched and occasionally brushing the tip of his finger against her virgin barrier, looking for any sign of a reaction from her.

Then he inserted another finger and slid it in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster, drawing her closer to him and working hard to stretch her as best as he could.

He watched her face and felt her body for reactions, and worked into a rhythm that pleased them both.

Her moans became louder and louder, and finally he took his two fingers and pushed firmly against her barrier, eager to see how she would react to the pressure inside of her.

She cried out and he felt bad knowing that it hurt her, but he knew that if they were to continue that it would have to happen.

He finger fucked her pussy in a desperate frenzy to make her wet enough so that hopefully the pain would be minimal, if at all. 

He waited for a sign, any sign that she was ready for him and finally, when she came hard over his fingers, he slowly removed them and loved the gasp and moan that escaped her lips.

Meeting his eyes, Dolli blushed hard and nodded slowly knowing that he would know what to do. 

She trusted him. 

She knew it would hurt, she expected it.

But she knew that if anyone was the one who should do this, it should be him. 

Carefully, Newt pushed her legs up, bending her knees towards her chest and far apart before lowering himself slowly down onto her, until his cock was situated directly at her entrance, and his breath steadily panted over her flushed features. 

He bent down, touching his forehead to her own and kissed her softly, whispering so only she could hear. 

“I’ve got you, love. This will be quick. I promise.”

She let out a slight whimper against his lips before he pulled back and then thrust himself balls deep into her tight channel, pulling her close and muffling her scream as he swallowed it, hoping to kiss it away. 

He felt the sharp snap of her barrier break, and felt what he knew was blood dripping down his cock as he held onto her tightly and pulled her close, allowing her body to get used to being full for the first time. 

She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes and he gently pulled back enough to look down at the girl who now was his. 

“It’s alright love. It will pass. Give it a minute.” He soothed as he bent down and kissed away the tears that had fallen down her flushed cheeks. 

He was very aware that both Gally and Thomas were waiting and watching, with deep concern, looking between them, both wanting assurance that it was indeed going to be okay.

After a few moments, she nodded and her whimpering subsided enough, that he knew she was ready.

It was then that he pulled back and began slowly thrusting into her, back and forth, rocking them gently until her body began to follow his lead.

Soon, he was able to speed up and grunted at the feeling of her tight channel around his cock, hugging it tightly knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he came inside of her, officially consummating their union.

Moans began to fall from her lips again and both Gally and Thomas looked relieved as they sat back and watched as they both began to reach their peaks. 

“Please..Please..Ugh..” She begged as her eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of pleasure that she felt, every time he hit a deep, soft spot inside of her. 

Newt grunted and moaned hard as he began to feel her legs quiver, and her walls contract.

He began pounding into her as hard as he could, as sweat dripped down his body, and within seconds he kissed her hard in a bruising kiss, as they both came hard together. 

He swallowed her cries as he felt his seed release deep into her belly and smirked with satisfaction, knowing that it would eventually settle and nest, creating a brand new life that would be because of them.

He held himself still deep inside of her, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms and his cock buried inside her. 

Dolli’s breath came out in short pants and he knew it wouldn’t be long before sleep overtook her.

Gently pulling out, he watched as she collapsed on her side, and lost consciousness as a bloody trail leaked down her legs.

He collapsed beside her, completely exhausted and barely noticed when Gally left the room momentarily and came back with a damp rag. 

He opened his eyes to find Gally and Thomas gently washing the evidence of their love making away before settling carefully on either side of her, and pulling the blankets over the three of them knowing that it was their turn, to keep her warm. 

Newt knew that as her first, what they had just done would forever change the Glade and everyone still left in it.

He could almost sense it, his seed firmly implanting itself in her belly.

He was proud and knew that the others were too. 

But for now, he had been the first, and he needed to let the others spend time with her as she recovered. 

He lay beside the three, almost instantly falling asleep, dreaming of the small life that he had just now created. 

Dolli nestled deep into Thomas and Gally’s embrace, knowing full well that her life had just begun and had also changed forever.


	3. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 3

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 3

It was a few hours before the sun would rise in the Glade, and Gally, Thomas and Newt all sat around a table in the main Keeper’s lounge of the Homestead, knowing that they wouldn’t have much time to talk amongst themselves before their new beautiful companion awoke.

It had been silent for a few minutes as all of them took in what had happened the night before.

It was Gally who was the one spoke first. 

“You got her pregnant, didn’t you?” He said simply, no judgement in his tone, just curiosity and need for confirmation. 

Newt’s head tilted to the side and he gave them both a hopeful smile.

“I hope so.” 

Thomas groaned slightly, knowing from his previous medical training that he had received in his life at the Wicked compound, that this was not going to be an easy situation to go about dealing with. 

“What’s your problem, Tommy?” Newt asked as his tone turned a bit sharp making Gally roll his eyes and Thomas bang his head slightly against the table.

“I think it’s not a problem, per say, as it may more so be a challenge and a large one at that that we’re going to have to deal with now.” Gally said as his eyes slid from Thomas over to Newt who looked almost naïve and as clueless as he suspected he was.

“Newt, if you got her pregnant, she’s going to be freakin pregnant in the Glade. Here. With us. And we’re going to have to ensure she gets proper prenatal care, pregnancy exams and everything that goes along with her being pregnant. Not to mention, I’m gonna have to help her through labor and birthing, of which I haven’t done in god knows how long.” Thomas said as his voice strained, filled with a tired tone that the others recognized from years of knowing him not only as a Glader but a full-fledged teen doctor, and scientist. 

“Wasn’t that the bloody point, though? To get her pregnant, to start a new life. To make something of the shambles of whatever our old one was. To bring new hope in this world.” Newt said as his voice became slightly raised and more frustrated by the moment.

Gally licked his lips and rolled his eyes again. 

Knowing that between these two, he would have to be some sort of voice of reason, even if it was god knows how early in the morning. 

“Yes. That’s exactly what was supposed to happen. But, I think we need to think about and realize that maybe that wasn’t exactly what Dolli had in mind when coming here, and she may not even realize that her being pregnant is now a very, real possibility. I think she may have thought that, if it got to that, it would in time, not in one bloody night. Now, I suggest, that we all work out some way, to confirm whether or not she is pregnant, how long it will take to confirm, whatever. And then treat her pain management and whatever else is left over from what you two did last night. And breakfast. Bloody breakfast. It’s times like these where I really fucking miss Frypan.”

It was those words that sobered them all, no matter how early it was.

It wasn’t often if ever they mentioned any of the fallen Gladers by name all of who were buried in Deadheads, and some of which were still waiting to be buried.

A job that had become ongoing as the bodies began to pile in the makeshift cemetery, and a job that every day, Gally chose to do alone. 

There were countless bodies still to be buried, and he had taken it upon himself to do it himself as he felt as the oldest member of the Glade, that it was his duty and the only thing he could do, to cope with their losses.

As if the cemetery itself was summoning him, Gally stood abruptly and without a word, went off to start digging the day’s graves, to bury his friends who had stood beside him for so long. 

Newt and Thomas both watched him go, silent and knew that the pain he felt was shared deeply among them.

The deaths of the others would forever be scarred on them, on their minds, their entire souls as it was. 

Watching each and every one of their friends perish to an unknown illness right before their eyes, and then being the only ones, left to carry the bodies into the forest where they knew they would never be seen again. 

Some of the boys, their lives had been short and also had had to have a very painful ending. 

The darkest days of the Glade had consisted of not only Gladers dying on their own, or killing themselves due to the death that they knew was coming, but also, the remaining Gladers taking it upon themselves to put the worst ones, the sickest ones, out of their misery and pain forever. 

Gally had ended several of his friend’s lives himself.

Both Frypan and Winston had died at the hands of Gally’s merciful blade.

He carried the blade that had ended their lives, with him now everywhere he went as a reminder of how easily it was to lose everything.

It was a bloody miracle that none of the three immune Gladers that still lived through those days, hadn’t tried to end themselves out of the grief of knowing they would be the only ones that would survive. 

Newt looked at his hands and swore he could still see the blood of Alby and Minho staining them, as it poured from where he had ended their lives with his own blade.

The boys that had been the closest, opted for who would end them.

And that in itself had devastated them all to a ruin like no other. 

Thomas for the most part, had not been one to end lives, but had desperately been trying to save them, recognizing the virus for what it was, and knowing that his efforts would be futile despite all of the medical knowledge that he had known. 

He had known that he had failed as a medical professional, as a doctor, as a scientist and most importantly, a friend. 

The loss of the entire population of the Glade weighed heavy on the three of them that were left.

And as he looked up and watched Newt struggle to hold back tears from the images that were haunting his mind, he vowed that in every way possible, this time, he would not fail.

If and when Dolli got pregnant, every single time, from each one of them, he would see that she would make it.

Their children would make it. 

And he vowed that he would have a hand in bringing back life and hope to the Glade, and that life would continue for them all. 

It was then that a wooden creak sounded from the doorway, making both boys look up in surprise.

Dolli stood, wrapped only in a sheet taking in both their raw expressions.

Her eyes were filled with no judgement, but love. 

Pure love.

And adoration for all three of the boys who had taken her as their lover, and forever companion.

She knew why she had been sent down to the Glade and she knew enough of what pain the three of them had endured.

Newt made to dry his eyes quickly with his sleeve, but she held up a hand effectively stopping anything at all.

“Stop. I know what happened. I know enough anyways, to know why I was sent here. I know my purpose. And I know what’s supposed to happen. And I fully intend for everything that supposed to happen, to happen. No matter how soon it may be. I’m ready. I want this. I want you. I want you all. And I want whatever our future holds. Together. But don’t try and hide what you really feel from me. I have known pain myself, and if you feel like the pain is too much, then I’ll help you hold it. Deal with it. In the best ways I know. You don’t have to suffer by yourselves anymore. I’m here now and we’re going to make a life we will love. I swear it.” 

Dolli hadn’t even realized that while she was talking, both Newt and Thomas had gotten up from where they were sitting and had moved so they could embrace either side of her. 

She gasped at the sensation of both of them clinging to her tightly, and felt their tears and their pain, as it too became her own.

She clung back to them, letting them know that they would never be alone again and together, they would make this life worth living. 

Yes, they would struggle at first, but she smiled through her tears, knowing full well that the tiny life now growing inside her, would make everything worth it.


	4. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like taking it to the dark side last chapter. Lol But it was kinda necessary to explain the origins of why they're the only ones left etc. I'll try and not delve into the darkness too too often with this story. But folks, I'm going through shit myself and so sometimes, it happens. Lol so yeah. Just know it happens, and that's how it goes. If it gets to be too dark all the time, someone comment and be like "yo, fam. lighten the fuck up." Lol Cool? Cool. I'm exhausted constantly but I'm still getting out more chapters than usual so I'm happy about that. Now, for those of you who read more than one of my stories, just know they will all be updated in a fairly timely manner, and I will update each and every one of them as much as possible. Some I feel like updating on certain days more than others, and some days I feel like I don't want to write chapters for some because I fear I'm gonna be so tired or something and fuck up the plot line in a way that ya'll start a riot. Lol So, let it be said. I will get chapters done as I can, when I can. And however I can. And now, enjoy.

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 4

It felt like forever since both Newt and Thomas had stood there embracing her, in a quiet solidarity that just showed how much she meant to them and how grateful they were to have her there.

In time, she first felt Newt’s grip loosen and then Thomas’s as they both stepped back and regained their composure.

She waited, without a word as they got themselves back to what they now called normal and were ready to begin the day again. 

Newt cleared his throat and brushed a hand through his messy blonde locks as he looked down at her. 

“So, love. How much of that conversation did you hear, exactly?”

Dolli shrugged and gave him a small smile knowing that she had been caught eavesdropping. 

“For a while. You and Thomas were talking and then…I guess I couldn’t help but see if you were okay.”

Newt and Thomas both exchanged a look that made her feel like she was missing something important.

“And where’s Gally?” She asked as Thomas sighed and Newt blew out a breath not knowing exactly how to approach the rest of what they had talked about or even the situation at hand.

“Well, Gally was here before you arrived, I suppose. And then he left to do what he always does during the early parts of the day.” Newt said quietly as she looked between them both with a confused expression. 

“Each of us, have a job here in the Glade, love. Although when there were more of us, our roles were more distinct. In recent events, since it’s just us now, we have taken on very different roles than we had in the past.” 

Thomas saw that she was catching on and probably knew far more than any of them realized.

So, he decided to test her, in the only way that he knew how.

“Gally’s job is to finish burying the remainder of the bodies.”

It was then like the air completely left the room as Newt quickly turned and gave him a look to which he gave one back that clearly stated he wasn’t deterred by the now technical leader of the Glade.

“Bloody hell, Tommy. She doesn’t need to know things like that.” 

Thomas didn’t look at him, but was looking straight at Dolli, knowing she knew exactly what they did.

She met his eyes and gave him a silent, but understanding nod.

It was all he needed to see to know that they had been watching, as every last Glader fell.

It made a fury buried deep inside of him, almost as deep of the graves of his now dead friends, rise and explode in such a manner that it took both Newt and Dolli back entirely out of shock. 

“You fucking watched us. You watched them die. And you did nothing. You all did fucking…Nothing. You knew they were going to die, yet you just watched us as either they died instantly, killed themselves or the others took it upon themselves to end their own friends fucking lives.” 

Dolli pulled back from him like she’d been slapped and she looked away as Newt looked at Thomas like he’d gone mad. 

“Thomas, bloody stand down right now. You’re out of line, and you know it. Of course she was there at the compound when it all happened. But that doesn’t mean she bloody wanted any of it to. It wasn’t her choice to let them die. To do nothing. You can’t fucking hold this all against her. It’s not right. That’s like if we bloody try and blame you for sending us all here in the fucking first place. Or did you forget? You and your precious Teresa built this entire place, put us here and then ultimately ended up fucking us all over in the end?” 

Thomas reeled around got up in Newt’s face, standing nose to nose with the older boy knowing full well that he meant every word he said.

“Don’t you fucking mention her. Don’t you dare say her name. You have no fucking right.” 

Dolli was certain that Thomas was going to hit Newt, but it surprised them all when he quickly turned on his heel, leaving boot scuff marks on the wooden floor and ran out of the Homestead leaving both her and Newt in pure shock.

Newt scoffed as he ran his hand through his hair yet again before dropping his eyes to the floor. 

He knew that it was going to hurt Thomas even mentioning Teresa and the pain that they had both caused, not only to them but to each other, ultimately leading to Teresa’s unfortunate death that nearly gutted every bit of Thomas that was left.

It was Dolli though, her expression that drew him to her side as it looked as if she was in a daze, remembering memories that were now flashing before her own eyes.

“Love? Are you alright?”

He asked gently, as he put a hand on her cheek, making her jump slightly at his tender touch. 

The momentary memories had come and gone, and she nodded solemnly but didn’t meet his eyes as she turned to leave. 

“I’m fine. Where does Gally bury the bodies?” 

Newt seemed confused by her question, but with how serious her face looked, he didn’t deny her the answer. 

“In the Deadheads. Remember, the forest I showed you when we walked by it. The cemetery is a makeshift one that we have in the very back. If you are looking to find him, follow the markers starting at the very back wall of the Glade, by the doors that has all of the names carved into it. Then follow each marker carefully, and you will know it when you see it. Make sure you are back for breakfast. And, if you can, bring Gally with you.” 

She nodded and kissed him quickly before turning and setting off on the journey to find the only one of her new partners that she thought would truly understand the revelations and truths that she needed to share. 

Newt watched her go, as the sheets fell away from her body. 

He knew she was brave. 

Wicked wouldn’t have sent her otherwise.

But she was braver than both him, or Thomas. 

Or anyone else for that matter. Since the last of the Gladers died, neither he nor Thomas had stepped foot in the cemetery, and hadn’t offered to help to bury their friends.

He knew they both weren’t as brave as Gally, and he was comforted and relieved that finally, someone would be.

The former Builder was used to a solitary lifestyle, but since the mass deaths of the darkest days of the Glade, the boy now turned to man named Gally had spent nearly every second of every waking day by himself in the woods, burying the ones who had fallen instead of them.

Licking his lips, that had become dry from the lack of air that was in his lungs, he turned and headed off to try to find Thomas. 

And fix what now was a truly broken man. 

As Dolli left the shelter of the Homestead, she saw that the sun had now risen, and was shining brightly and gave off enough warmth for her to ditch the sheet that covered her body. 

She eyed the forest of dead trees that was on the far side of the Glade, and even though most if not all of the trees were dead enough to not have any sort of leaves, it was a dense wooded area, and she knew that if she wasn’t careful, she would surely get lost. 

She set out straight for where Newt told her to start, at the far wall, next to the doors where apparently the names would be carved. 

It didn’t take long for her to find the spot that he had spoken about, and it was exactly as he described yet tears formed in her eyes when she saw that not only every Glader in existence’s name had been carved onto the wall, but was now crossed out completely, except for three.

The lone survivors of a tragic accident.

One that should’ve never occurred.

Contrary to the boys beliefs, Wicked never intended to kill off all the Gladers, and the fact that the entire experiment had been brutally sabotaged, made her feel like she was going to vomit at any moment.

The days that led up to the mass murder of the Gladers, were terrible ones not only for the Glade but for the compound of which created the experiments to begin with.

It had all started, when an uprising came about from the exhausted, feeling hopeless scientists that had worked to create the Maze. 

She remembered the exact moment and the exact place she was, when she first heard the screams starting and the gun blasts firing off for the first time since she had arrived at the compound.

Her fingers gently traced the names on the wall closest to her, as flashbacks of being evacuated from her room and taken to the safe house that was hidden deep within the compound’s walls. 

The screams of death had carried on throughout the night, and despite the sedatives that her team of mentors had given her, she couldn’t block them out and she would never forget them as long as she lived.

It was a brutal 48 hours of hiding in the safe house, until they received word that the uprising had ended and was over. 

But as they emerged from the safe house, they were shocked and surprised that the true horrors had only just begun. 

Death was everywhere in the compound.

Almost everyone had been killed. The uprisers had turned on each other and it only ended in a staggering death count like the complex had never seen. 

But that wasn’t what the worst of it was. 

Apparently, one of the uprisers had had access to the Maze, and was unhappy with the results that had occurred since it began, and so angry and deranged that he had secretly assembled a team of his own in compound, to take samples of the Flare virus, and then, turn it loose and airborne in the Maze.

The Gladers would have never known what had hit them, or what was to come. 

Thomas was right, when he said that she knew that they had all perished. 

But, what was untrue was that she wasn’t there to watch it happen. 

As soon as the first Glader fell to the virus, she was ushered away from the sight of it all and taken back to her room which was left in shambles and the hallways that were now filled with the bodies of the employees that had worked so hard beside her. 

She was locked in her room for days, weeks maybe.

She couldn’t remember.

Her mentors brought her food.

But no news of the state of the rest of the compound, or how the virus had taken the lives of The Gladers themselves.

But, after however much time passed, her best friend and true confidant, came to see her and brought her the news that she so desperately wanted. 

Brenda, the daughter of the lead scientists for the Maze, told her of how the virus had spread rapidly, and killed all but three of the Gladers. 

It turned out, that three of the Gladers had been sent in, without knowing that they were immune to the virus, as a safeguard if something such as this would happen.

Dolli recalled once being told that she and Brenda and some of the others that were in her smaller group, were immune as well and were a high priority of Wicked.

She remembered the conversation well. 

Where Brenda had informed her that almost everyone in the compound was dead, and the Flare was now spreading throughout the compound at a startling rate. 

The security of the compound had been breached, Cranks were flooding the inside by the second and the clock was ticking fast enough that she and the others had come to a hard decision.

Dolli would be the second girl ever to be sent down into the Glade. 

It was a risky decision since the first, had perished so horrifically.

But Brenda and the team were confident that Dolli would be survive and thrive in the now cleared Glade environment.

The virus had dissipated and all but the three immune Gladers had died off.

Leaving them with an opportunity of a lifetime.

Dolli and the three immune Gladers, would start the Forever Glade, a new sanctuary where they would create a brand-new generation of immunes between themselves far stronger than the world had ever seen.

And they in turn, would end up saving the world, not only from the Flare itself, but human extinction as they knew it.

She had mentioned that they weren’t the only Wicked compound to have fallen, and that had to be rebuilt from the ground up. 

She had mentioned that there was one other Maze also, with a different group of subjects that had at least two survivors within it that were immune. 

Both Mazes, would be the start of the Forever Glades and would double the chances of the success of the whole entire project itself. 

The fading, yet still there, twinkle in Brenda’s eyes let Dolli know that this was her fate now. 

Her destiny and how she could contribute the most to saving the world as they knew it. 

After meeting with Brenda, she was taken to the labs where she was assessed several times over, prepared, briefed and finally, sedated for her trip to the Glade.

As Brenda inserted the syringe into her veins, and emptied the contents of the sedative into her, she remembered sleepily asking the girl, her best friend what would happen to her, and where she would go.

And with the same twinkle in her eyes, yet stronger, she just shook her head and said that it was classified, and that she would be just fine. 

The last thing Dolli saw was the gentle smile on Brenda’s face and knew that it was just like her friend, to keep her secrets to herself. 

Those memories began to fade in her mind as she pulled herself back to the present, where she stood next to wall, with her fingers now gently tracing the names of the surviving Gladers. 

Her life partners and the future fathers of her children.

It was then that her fingers, slid off the wall and she turned and saw the first marker that Newt had mentioned.

It had what looked like an old beginning of a tale, about walking through the valley of death.

And then she followed it, deeper into the forest, following the path that would lead her to the Glade’s very own valley of death, and it’s keeper.


	5. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW TW!!!!: Mention of past major character death and mention of loss of pregnancy!!!! Please practice self care if this is a trigger for you and skip to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Okay, so I may have thought up of a crazy origin to this whole thing, but you'll see it'll help it all develop and unfold right before your very eyes. Yes, Brenda is the Brenda we all know. No, I'm not using her canon character info. Yes, there is a group B Maze. No, I'm not sure if the "all girl" version of it will be kept as is, or if I'll make it something similar to group A's situation. Yes, Brenda's being sneaky and I have plans for her later. This isn't the last you've seen or heard from her. Group B is gonna be tricky to introduce somehow into this, but I assure you the two Mazes will come together in some way, shape or form that I have yet to figure out. It's gonna be a crazy story. And yes, if you had gotten the hint that Dolli and Teresa are somehow, known to each other in a very significant way, then yes. You are correct. And yes, one of Dolli's partners/lovers/baby daddy's will also have someone significant to their own past life before the maze make a rather large appearance later in the story. And I will spill that tea and more, when I'm ready. Lol

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 5

It took what seemed like hours of following the barely marked trails that led to the Glader’s final resting place, and it was only when Dolli heard the sounds of a shovel hitting solid dirt, that she knew she was in the right place.

She heard him before she could even see him.

Deep in a circle of the dead trees, she could hear the sound of both Gally’s shovel and his voice.

The smell was what hit her second, making her almost fall over with the need to vomit.

The smell of decay and death surrounded her, but she forced herself to keep on walking until Gally and the rest of the cemetery came into view.

He had been singing to himself, sometimes singing, sometimes humming as he dug each grave for his friends. 

The smell no longer affected him and he had always been rather used to the deadly silence of these woods.

His friends who were former Baggers before they died had taught him, long before any of the mass deaths occurred, how to dig a grave properly and how to give respect to the dead.

He often accompanied them, when a Glader would die unexpectedly and help bury the poor lad’s body deep into the ground. 

They had taught him well, and as he dug the grave that he currently was working on he smiled sadly at that fact, that it was indeed for one of the very Bagger friends that taught him how to do this job.

A stick snapped behind him and he whirled around suddenly completely and utterly shocked to see the sight of Dolli, standing naked, pale and with a solemn expression observing him as he worked. 

“Love, for fuck’s sake. What are you doing out here? Who told you where I was? You’re not supposed to bloody see this.” He murmured as he dropped the shovel and hurried over to take her into his arms.

She embraced him and held him close, silently letting him collect himself in any way he needed to. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, before he pulled back enough to look down at her with a deeply concerned expression. 

“Who told you where I was? And how to find me? This is not for you to worry about.”

Dolli shook her head and gave him a sad smile before looking around and taking in the many bodies that are wrapped in thin sheets, their decaying limbs falling out of their temporary resting place.

“I came to find you. Newt told me. Thomas got upset. Newt and him got into a fight and Newt mentioned Teresa. Thomas stormed off somewhere, and I came here to find you.”

Gally groaned and dropped his head down onto her shoulder, even though he was much taller than she was making her let out a little giggle at his silly antics. 

“Leave it our fearless leader to mention the one god awful thing that will drive that boy bloody mad each and every time.” 

Dolli nodded and held him close as she finally said the words that she had been meaning to say to him all day. 

“I didn’t know Thomas loved my sister. Not like that. And I never knew I was going to be the one to replace her.” 

Gally pulled back suddenly and looked at her wide eyed, giving her an incredulous expression. 

“Your sister? Teresa was your sister? Are you serious?” 

Dolli nodded silently as Gally regarded her for a moment before finally nodding, and accepting it for what it was.

“I had feeling. But I wasn’t entirely sure. You don’t share many of her features. But some of them, you do.” 

Dolli again nodded wordlessly before pulling gently at her blonde curls.

“I dyed my hair a long time ago. She kept hers natural. She was two minutes older. Twins. Almost identical, but not. A rare occurrence apparently. I doubt Thomas remembers or even knows that Resa and I were related. And I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do to tell him either, or let him find out in his own way.”

Gally nodded and seemed to be digesting the information that he now knew. 

He shook his head and gestured to a log that was laid out near the graves, as he turned to go back to digging.

“Well, that’s something isn’t it. Bloody hell. Twins. I never really would’ve guessed that. Related maybe. But not twins. Sisters. Exactly the opposite in every way it seems.”

Dolli let out a little laugh, halfhearted knowing that his words were far from the truth. 

Taking a seat on the log, she watched as he continued to dig the grave and let her mind wander back to the simpler times, when her sister was still alive and well. 

“You would think that wouldn’t you? We were separated at a young age, her matched with Thomas. Me, a young scientist. We had different purposes I suppose, but often we very much one in the same. I don’t know if Thomas ever told you this, but he and Teresa were given special forms of the Swipe. They had a telepathic link. What he doesn’t know though, is that Resa and I also shared the same link, without Thomas. Just as us. Together. The day she died, I knew. I knew the moment it happened because that link fell silent. Completely silent. As if it no longer existed.”

It was then that Gally paused his shovel in the ground, yet again taking in the information that he was provided. 

Her next question though, startled him out of his reverie and made him pause, unsure of how truthfully to answer. 

“How did she die? They never did tell me. I wasn’t even allowed to see her body when they extracted it that night from the Glade.”

Dolli knew he was struggling whether or not to tell her and she shook her head and gave a slight smile to the fake sky above her, knowing that her sister would want her to know either way.

“Tell me, Gally. It’s okay. She would want it this way.” 

Gally felt himself struggling, to lean the shovel against the nearest tree, and turn towards her so he could face her and tell her what little to no one in the Glade knew.

He took a deep breath, and in that moment, he could’ve sworn he saw Teresa’s face instead of her sister, who now was his own.

He looked away but forced himself to bring his eyes back to her face and was relieved when Teresa’s face had turned back to her sister’s.

“Thomas was madly in love with your sister. He had been since they met, so I’ve heard. She was sent down about two years ago, almost to this day, and she was the only girl who had ever stepped foot into the Glade.”

Dolli smiled at the thought of her sister, so prim and proper always, being hoisted out of the Box and what the look of her face must have been, when she realized where she was. 

“Until now.”

Gally let out a laugh and nodded. 

“Yes, until now.” 

They were both quiet for a few moments, letting his words sink in, and letting the memories play for both of them in their minds. 

“Thomas recognized her right away. But Teresa’s memory had been wiped. She knew him, but she didn’t. The connection that you speak of, it scared her at first. Thomas used it as the way that he could bring her back to him. To feed her his own memories, of them together. It took months for her to learn who she was and what she was to him. But when she remembered, fuck it was like the heaven’s opened up to Thomas and had given him his angel back.” 

Dolli smiled as tears started to form in her eyes knowing just from the sheer connection her and her sister had, how much her sister had loved and adored Thomas.

And because of that, it let her know, that she in turn would too.

“Months, turned into a year. It was about a year that she had been here, that it happened. Thomas and Teresa had learned that she was pregnant. The first ever, baby in the Glade. They were both so, so happy. They welcomed the idea of being parents, and knew that in time the Glade would adjust along with them. But, something happened. Teresa’s body and health began to decline. And then one day, she went to sleep, and never woke up. By the time the Med Jacks were called, it was already too late. She was….Gone. Thomas, who had been running the Maze that day, had to be told as soon as he arrived back that evening, but by the time he had arrived, Wicked had extracted any trace of her from the Glade. It was like he never knew what hit him. Until it did. None of us got to say goodbye. And Thomas….Lost himself for a long time. There were nights where we’d have to lock him in the slammer, for days and weeks on end to try and bloody control the madness that he slipped into. During that time, he had lost it so much that he had attacked another Glader, injuring him severely, almost killing the boy. He almost was banished for that. But Newt and the others showed him mercy. Knowing that a loss as great as what he had suffered, would drive anyone into madness. So, it was said, that if he vowed to learn to live again, and heal in any way possible, that he could stay in the Glade. And, honestly, love. He did just that. The boy, became a man. A man that had been broken but not destroyed. And we knew, that in time, he would find happiness again. And it just turns out, that he’s found it in you.” 

Dolli’s hands were cradling her own stomach, not even showing the tiny life that was currently forming in her womb as thoughts of her sister, and all that could’ve been, flashed through her mind.

Tears streamed down her face, and Gally came to kneel in front of her, putting his hands gently over her own. 

“Death, for any of us, is extremely painful and enough to destroy us. But, I do believe, that if we’re the ones lucky enough to survive it all, shouldn’t we continue on knowing that somehow in some way, our actions from thus forth, will bring honor to the ones we’ve lost along the way? Dolli, I do believe Teresa would want you to be happy that you’re here, with Thomas and us. And that hope and new life has started with you. We all, have been broken to the point of erasing everything that we are, but we all also have survived enough that we have this glorious chance to rise from the flames that might have consumed us in the past, and become new in a life of our own choosing.”

By the time Gally’s voice withered into his own tears, she took him into her arms, and they held one another knowing that what he said was true. 

And that they had the chance to begin again. 

There, amongst the trees and the dead, they find solace in each other knowing that what was thought to be the end, was only the beginning.


	6. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW TW: Mentions of loss of pregnancy and previous major character death. It's extremely minor in this chapter, but do practice self care if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did decide to incorporate some M/M action amongst the boys themselves in this story. And yes, naturally, Newtmas has been established well in advance to all of this. (Shocker) Lol So, if M/M action is not your fancy, I would apologize but it is definitely something that is completely wonderful and endearing to me, so I will not be sorry for letting the boys have fun in any way they want. Yes, Thomas is a complete and utter cockblocker in this chapter, no, Gally doesn't particularly mind but he will get his chance sooner rather than later. And yes, Thomas is going to completely and utterly make love to Dolli in every way he can, after they get a bit emo about the past, etc. etc. Cause you know, we have to have some feels right? Right. So feel it with me! Lol Newt is fine by the way, he's just chillin somewhere. Actually since he is kinda known as not only the leader of the Glade at this point, but also the uh, caretaker of all of those in it, he's more than likely going to be the only responsible one of out them who's going to be starting dinner or something. If Newt ends up in this chapter wearing an apron and scolding all of them like he should, sorry not sorry.

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 6

Newt stomped through the muddy puddles that surrounded the walls of the Glade, looking for the exact spot that he knew Thomas hid away most often.

After a few moments, a small smirk played at his lips, as Thomas, broken but still very much alive, came into view. 

Thomas made no move to acknowledge his presence even as Newt came and sat beside him against the wall’s cold stone. 

Thomas had his head in his hands and his knees folded to his chest, a sign that Newt knew all too well that he was remembering things that had already come and gone.

He stayed silent, and looked away, letting his friend have his private moments to himself and simply just being there. 

After a while, Thomas let out a groan and moved closer, so that his head dropped against Newt’s shoulder. 

Newt chuckled knowing that Thomas had forgiven him, as he always would and gently took the other boy into his arms, knowing that comfort was all he could give.

“I could’ve saved her, Newt. If I didn’t run the maze that day. I knew she wasn’t feeling well and yet I went anyways. I fucking could’ve saved her.” Thomas croaked as Newt felt his wet tears slip down onto his shirt.

Newt patted the broken boy’s head gently and shook his own with a grim expression.

“No, Tommy. You wouldn’t have been able to save her. None of us would’ve been able to. She was too far gone. And it wasn’t your bloody fault either. She just wasn’t strong enough. It would’ve made no different if you had been there or not, it was her time and it just happened.”

Thomas choked back sobs as Newt held him tighter, knowing that the truth was often much more painful to accept, than anything else. 

“I felt it. The moment she died. The link, the connection that we had. It was just…Gone. The moment she was. I knew something was wrong and tried to get here fast enough but I couldn’t…I just couldn’t…” 

Thomas fisted Newt’s shirts into the palms of his hands roughly and held onto the older boy knowing that his warmth and comfort, was all he desired at that moment.

Newt tsked softly and gently lifted Thomas’s shirt, so he could run his hands along the naked skin of his back.

“It does no good to dwell on the past, Tommy. You get to your mind here and now. The present, and the future is what is going to matter. I’m here for you. And so are the others. Especially Dolli. Tell me Tommy. Have you noticed anything about her? The way she looks so…Familiar?”

Thomas groaned and closed his eyes as Newt’s hands slipped lower before dipping into his jeans and firmly grasping his bum in both of his strong palms. 

“What do you mean? She does look….Kind of familiar. I don’t know why though.” He said as he pulled away gently from Newt and met the other boys’ eyes. 

Newt licked his lips and gave his friend the smirk he knew all too well.

“Tommy, Dolli isn’t just here by mistake. Dolli is Teresa’s sister.” 

Thomas felt the air leave his lungs as if he’d been punched and dropped his eyes to the ground horrified at how he hadn’t remembered in some way.

It was then that it came back to him.

All of it.

The memories of Teresa in the compound, when they were younger, and her sister, her twin. 

The one that looked almost identical to her, who followed her everywhere.

His heart had felt like it had been shattered before, but now it felt like he had stomped on it all by himself. 

“How could I not remember her? Why would I not…Fuck….” Thomas cried as Newt let the knowledge sink in.

His memories were still intact, after years of being in the Glade. 

Dolli he recognized the moment he brought her out of the box, despite her now dyed blonde hair and older features.

She was still the same girl that they all known and loved for their whole lives. 

“Do you think they did this? The swipe? They made me forget her?” Thomas asked as his eyes looked desperate for answers that Newt knew that for that, he couldn’t provide.

“I don’t think so, Tommy. I think it just happened. On it’s own. You always were in love with Teresa. Not Dolli. It would’ve only been natural that you wouldn’t remember the girl you never wanted.” 

Thomas’s breaths now came out in pants as he tried to stayed to put the pieces together that had been missing for so long.

His mind was in overdrive and he tried to force the memories to come back, all of them.

It was then that he felt it. 

It was dim, faint but it was there.

A link much like he had with Teresa, in the back of his mind, his entire being.

His eyes widened when he realized that it must have always been there and he just never knew it.

Never noticed it.

Slowing down his breathing, he leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to focus and find the one thing he knew he needed the most.

Reaching out, through whatever distance there was between them, he spoke in his mind, hoping and praying that she was there. 

“Dolli…Are you there?” 

It was then that not only her words but her full-on emotions, and everything that was around her came crashing over him like a flood gate that had been open. 

“Thomas…” She cried into his mind as years of sorrow and anguish washed over him, knowing that this was how she felt at this exact moment and that he needed to find her, now. 

Right this minute and help her fully understand, everything.

He opened his eyes quickly and saw that Newt was watching him with an unreadable expression. 

He turned and nodded, giving the boy all the answers, he needed. 

Newt nodded and waved his hand silently.

Giving Thomas all the permission he needed as he staggered to his feet and broke out into an all-out sprint, towards the girl who was now linked forever both to his future, and his past. 

Dolli and Gally had spent the day chatting while he dug and buried the fallen Gladers. 

The smell no longer bothered her, and she enjoyed Gally’s company immensely.

Gally couldn’t help but smirk every time he glanced up from digging and saw her sitting perfectly comfortable fully naked on a log out in the middle of the forest.

She looked to be fully in her element, a rugged type adventurer much like himself. 

And he was loving every minute of it.

She was like a little nymph of the forest, and he was eating up every bit of affection and attention that she gave him. 

“Darling, you’ve been sitting on that bloody log for hours now. How on earth are you even comfortable?” He chuckled as he watched her lazily cross her legs and give him a smirk of her own.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not as fragile as I look. I enjoy nature, no matter how I experience it.” She said with a twinkle of mischief that made Gally’s cock begin to rise with need. 

“Perhaps sometime, you and I, can have our own little adventure out here, just the two of us.” He said as he met her eyes, trying to gauge how she felt.

Dolli let out a tinkling laugh and a light blush covered her features. 

“I would love that. Just say the word, and I’m yours.” 

Gally cocked an eyebrow at her before chuckling deep, as his voice became huskier by the second.

“Darling, you were already mine the second your cute little bum ended up in this godforsaken place. It was just a matter of time, until I claimed you as my own.” 

Dolli felt a wetness begin to pool between her legs and she began to squirm slightly at his crass acknowledge of who she belonged to.

Gally’s cock now strained painfully against his cargo pants, and he dropped the shovel hard against the dirt before stalking over to where she sat, knowing full well what she had now started. 

Her breath came out in pants as she watched him roughly rid himself of his shirt, and then both his pants and boxers.

He knelt down and roughly pushed her legs apart, eyeing her pink folds that were already wet and waiting for him. 

“I won’t lie to you, dearest. I was a bit on the jealous side when you chose Newt to pop that lovely cherry of yours, and be the first to put a baby in your belly, but do know, that if he’s going to be the first, then surely I’m going to be the second.” 

He wasted no time lifting her off the log, and lowering her down slowly, and carefully onto his hardened cock that waited for her. 

She moaned as her legs straddled him and she came to sit on his cock in his lap, intimately in his embrace for the very first time. Gally’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of his cock being squeezed tightly and settling into her narrow channel.

It was heaven on earth, and he had no intention of letting her leave his side for even a second that night. Newt might have had her first, but now it was his turn. 

And he would fully make love to her in every way, shape and form possible, for as long as possible.

But suddenly he watched as her eyes glazed over and a name all too familiar spilled from her lips.

“Thomas…” She whispered and he knew in that moment, that their own intimate playtime would have to unfortunately wait.

Letting out a groan, he knew that Thomas had probably finally discovered the long buried secret of who she was and was right now either on his way here or already here and waiting for him to let go of his lover that they all, in this moment as Gally thought, unfortunately shared. 

The sound of footsteps sounded from in front of them, and Gally looked and saw that Thomas was standing there giving him at least, what he thought was the most sheepish, apologetic look the boy could muster.

Gally rolled his eyes and gave Dolli’s bum a firm spank before lifting her off of him and turning her towards where Thomas was patiently waiting.

Dolli swayed slightly on her feet, but quickly regained her balance before looking between them with an unsure expression. 

Gally figured his eye rolling, if not perfected by now soon would be as he rolled them again and shooed her with a wave of his hand.

“Go on. I can wait. Trust me, it’ll be worth the wait. Thomas needs you now. I’ll get back to work and see you later, yeah?” 

Dolli nodded and small smile graced her lips, before Thomas held out his arms to her and she went into them willingly. 

Gally lazily leaned back against the forest floor, and watched the two leave as quickly as they came knowing that his time would come, but both of them, had a lot of catching up to do before any of them could continue. 

In the silence of the forest, he listened to the sounds of the footsteps fade away, and then closed his eyes letting himself fall into a peaceful, much needed sleep.


	7. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, this chapter definitely did not go as I had planned it out to go, the characters decided to do their own thing. So, yeah. If it seems odd, that's why. Once again, my tired, foggy brain isn't awake enough to fix it quite yet. So, here it is. It is what it is until I find a better solution that I can rewrite. Enjoy.

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 7

Thomas led Dolli back to the Homestead silently until they reached the door of his own room.

He took a deep breath and then led her inside, before shutting the door and without a word, hoisting her by her bum up into his arms and taking her lips hostage. 

Dolli moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around Thomas and eagerly opened her mouth to let his tongue explore every inch that she would allow.

Thomas staggered towards his bed, careful not to drop her or bump her in any way before pulling back just enough to break their kiss and look down at her with a needy expression of his own.

“Can I…” He asked as his words came out as a whisper and she nodded wordlessly her consent before he carefully lowered her onto the bed and stripped himself of anything that remained in between their two naked bodies.

He eyed her wet slit hungrily and his breaths came out in pants as he nudged his member to the entrance of her folds, and caught her eyes, and held her gaze as he slipped himself inside.

Dolli’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him fill her and stretch her deliciously. 

Thomas rolled his hips back and then began to thrust gently and slowly at first as he spoke quietly to one who had now come to replace his long-lost love. 

“She was mine. Fuck. I loved her so much. She was everything to me.” Dolli heard his voice weaken as his thrusts became quicker and quicker at a ruthless pace. 

“But now they sent you. They sent you, her sister.”

It was then that Thomas felt himself break again, as he pushed away from her and collapsed against the floor in a sobbing mess.

Dolli winced as she felt his cock leave her body harshly, but gave herself a minute to recover before gently pushing herself off the bed so that she came to sit aside her sister’s former lover that she had now taken as her own. 

“Thomas…” She started but couldn’t finish as he held up a hand and weakly shook his head. 

“No. I know you mean well, but you’re not her. You will never be her. And if you are anything like her, then what Newt and you have done will end up fucking killing you just like her.”

Dolli shook her head slowly and knew that his worry was a very real and valid one, but from what she knew about her own testing, she was vastly different from Teresa in that way. 

“No, Thomas. Even though she’s my twin, that doesn’t mean we’re made up of the exact same biology. We were created…To be different, I think. Genetically anyways.”

Memories flashed in front of her eyes, ones that she had long thought she had forgotten.

Images of labs and the short, brief memories of reading over volumes of documents on both her and Teresa’s apparent history. 

“How could that be possible? You were twins. Sisters. Born in the exact same way.” Thomas choked out as Dolli sighed knowing that the information would never sit well with either of them, but it was better known than hidden. 

“Thomas, I was granted access to our medical history reports. Teresa and I’s birth records. We were…Genetically altered in utero. One to be a variable of sorts, the other, to not be. I’m not sure why. I don’t know what purpose we served in being vastly different. But it is what it is. For fuck’s sake, Thomas. Chalk it up to yet another bizarre medical experiment that they probably tried before they thought of the Maze. I don’t know. But that’s the facts. I’m here and she’s not. I don’t know what they did so she wouldn’t survive, but I highly doubt it had to do just with the pregnancy. From what I read, both of us were so different in every way genetically, that it could’ve been anything. It was just a matter of time. And that’s the way they meant for it to be.” 

Thomas’s sobs had quieted as he took in the information that was new to him in every way.

He had some vague knowledge of experiments that were done in the early days of the Flare virus outbreak on unborn children, pregnant women and everything and anything that could’ve worked to find a cure.

He just couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact, that the girl he loved and the one that now had taken her place, had been a part of such things. 

Had been tainted in some way before they were even born into this fucked up world. 

He knew she was right. 

His medical knowledge kicked in and the thousands of possible ways of how Teresa could’ve genetically not been able to survive began to run through his mind.

If she had been given some sort of genetic mutation before she was born, it really could’ve been anything that would’ve killed her, not just the pregnancy. 

“Did the files say what they did to her? To you?” He asked quietly, taking everything in as best as he could. 

Dolli shook her head and her lips formed a thin line. 

“No. It didn’t. It said it was classified. Whatever had happened to us, was some sort of procedure or experiment, but the knowledge of whatever it was is as lost as everything at the compound as far as I know.” 

Thomas nodded slowly, his processing of the information still slow, but accepting that it had happened and there was nothing they could do about it now. 

Dolli looked away and brought her knees up to her chest as she sat there with images of her life before she entered the Glade, and when her sister still lived began to circle in her own mind.

Thomas knew that none of this was either Dolli or Teresa’s fault.

Hell, at this point he didn’t even think it was his fault. 

Through no fault of their own, they all had been used and abused by the exact same system. 

And that system still had yet to end. 

Thomas knew that they watched them most likely at every turn. 

Monitoring their activities, and probably knew of the conversation they were having at this very moment.

The sheer fact that Wicked was still watching, was a haunting and sobering reminder that they may never be fully and truly safe. 

Whatever Wicked’s intentions were, he knew they were never going to be good. 

And definitely far from innocent.

Sending Teresa here had been a move that was calculated on their part, but sending Dolli to take her place, seemed almost….Too easy of a move.

Why? 

Why would they want to make it easy for them to get her pregnant, and how would this effect how they moved forward even after she gave birth to her first child successfully? 

There were too many questions that had now left been unanswered and he wanted to get them answered as soon as he could.

But as he pulled himself out of his own head, he looked up and saw that Dolli’s eyes were glazed over and tears were forming small rivers as they flowed down her cheeks. 

This was definitely not how he wanted to start things between them.

And he knew that if Teresa could see how he was treating her sister right now, he would be by all means, dead on the spot. 

Teresa was always protective of Dolli, and now Thomas knew it was his turn, to protect her as well. 

Carefully removing himself from where he sat on the floor, he moved towards her, so slow, hoping not to spook her in any way. 

But it was then that she turned to face him head on, her eyes almost showing Teresa’s gaze in them as if she were looking through her sister, right at him. 

But as soon as the look appeared, it vanished and Dolli’s own eyes looked up at him with a deep sadness and longing that he knew all too well. 

“I’m sorry. For what I said. For the pain I caused you since you got here…I’m just…So sorry.” He murmured as he looked down not wanting to meet her eyes and show her all the shame he truly felt in that moment.

Dolli gently hooked her finger under his chin and lifted his head up so she could see the tears that swam in his own eyes, filled a deep regret that she knew would never leave him.

“Thomas. She would want us to be happy. To enjoy the new life that we create together. And I know I’m not my sister, but I’m what you do have right now. And forever. So, let’s just make the best of it. Whatever happens, will happen. And maybe, I will be able to fulfill the dreams you two shared that she couldn’t.”

Thomas placed his hands over her belly, knowing that the new life was probably growing as strong as healthy as ever right now.

He pressed gently all over, searching for any sign that she was indeed with child. 

But even he knew from his medical knowledge that it would take several weeks for her to start showing signs if she was pregnant, and even more time for her body to show signs of changing because of it.

“It’s too early for me to tell yet. But, in a few weeks I’ll check and see if you’re showing any signs.” He said as she nodded in understanding. 

They were limited in what they could do this early on for her, as far as confirming or denying whether or not she was pregnant.

But she trusted Thomas and his medical knowledge, knowing that he was one of the best the compound had seen while he was there. 

A knock sounded on the door, startling them both as Thomas got up and found that Newt was standing on the other side, dressed in an apron and holding a wooden spoon looking very impatient with both of them.

“Dinner’s ready. Or did you forget that you would have to bloody eat some point? You both need to go eat now and Tommy, if you think you’re going to keep her tonight, then you’re wrong. Gally hasn’t spent a bloody second with her yet, and it’s his turn. Love, Gally says he’ll meet you after dinner. You know where.”

And with that, the current leader and caretaker of the Glade, headed off back to serving out dinner, walking off with a true huff making both Thomas and Dolli smiled fondly.

“Well, I guess it’s time for dinner. And, that our time will have to wait until another day.” Thomas said as he gently took her hand in his own, and led them off towards what smelled like some concoction of food that Newt had managed to put together. 

“Just to warn you, he’s not nearly as talented as Frypan used to be, but he does well for what the circumstances are.”

Dolli nodded and tilted her head to the side with a questioning look.

“Who’s Frypan?”

Thomas smiled sadly, as they walked out into the darkness of the night, and glanced up at the sky knowing that Frypan was probably right now somewhere amongst the stars that shone down on them, chuckling with an amused smile that Thomas knew all too well. 

“That, is a story for another time.” He said as they joined both Newt and Gally, in polishing off a whole pot of stew, as night settled over the Glade and what was past, had past and what was present had just begun.


	8. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. I'm sorry it took forever. Had a bunch of stuff happen and I just didn't get anything done. But now I'm getting more done. So, here it is. The next chapter. And this time, Gally won't be cockblocked. Lol And I don't know about you, but out of all of the Gladers, I could definitely see Gally being the one to get down and dirty on the actual woods floor in the leaves and stuff. Mr. Big woodsy man...Am I right? Anywho, enjoy.

Virgin of the Glade Chapter 8

It was a little before dinner ended that Gally headed off back into the now fully dark Deadheads to finish up work for that day.

He had given Dolli a nod and a quick smile before he left, letting her know that he too was looking forward to their night together.

Newt and Thomas smirked at how red Dolli’s cheeks became at the builder’s flirty behavior and made a mental note to bring the color to her cheeks as often as they could.

Newt had made her stay until she had eaten everything she could and finally, when he deemed her finished, she was allowed to give both him and Thomas quick kisses goodnight before heading off into the woods to find her late-night lover.

She placed a gentle hand over her belly as she made her way through the path of thick trees.

She wondered when she would begin to show signs if she was pregnant. And she wondered how she would fair in her pregnancy in the coming months. 

She remembered that Thomas had said it could take weeks for her to even show any hint of being pregnant. 

She felt a bit of frustration building inside of her. 

She really wanted to know if sex with Newt had brought a new life into existence.

She stumbled over several logs before reaching the clearing where her older, builder love was finishing hammering away at a newly made coffin, working well into the late hours by lantern light. 

As soon as she saw him with both his hair and shirt drenched in sweat, she put all thoughts of the future out of her mind and decided that the here and now was where she was meant to be.

He stopped hammering hearing her approach and quickly got to his feet to welcome her. 

Taking her into his arms, he held her close and kissed her softly while running a hand through her hair. 

“Good evening, love. Did you enjoy dinner?” 

She nodded, unable to really speak at the mere sight of his green eyes assessing her in the dim light. 

“Good. I’m glad. Because I don’t know about you, but I could do with some dessert.” 

Giving her a saucy wink, he led her carefully over to where the lantern sat.

Determination shone in the depths of his green iris’s making them almost iridescent. 

Taking her hand in his own larger one, he turned and led her back into the woods and away from the cemetery. 

“Where are we going?” She asked as she tried and failed to peer into the darkness ahead of them. 

Gally’s lips upturned into an amused smirk as his eyes darted back and forth, leading them into the unknown.

“We’re going to my workshop. It’s a place I built for myself to get some peace and quiet from the others. Only those who were builders with me, and the Keepers know where it is.” 

Dolli nodded as her interest peaked. 

It wasn’t long before Gally took a sharp turn and they found themselves in a small clearing deep within the Deadheads but near the very back wall of the Glade. 

There in the darkness she could see what looked like a small gypsy like dwelling, built completely out of wood yet exhibited some of the finest craftmanship she had ever seen.

Gally grinned triumphantly at her surprised expression and nodded towards the steps leading to his workshop’s front door.

“Welcome home, love. Shall I give you the tour?”

Dolli nodded wordlessly as he took her hand and led her inside where he hung the lantern near the ceiling, illuminating a world all their own.

It was small but had high ceilings, and various windows that let in the moonlight that currently shone down on them from the outside.

A cot in the corner had pillows and blankets thrown on top of it and a skylight that sat directly above it caught her attention first. 

As she gazed around the room, she saw that almost directly against the far wall was also what looked like a workstation where various projects Gally had been fiddling with were discarded.

And all around them there were small, barely noticeable personal touches, some of which she assumed may have been brought from his life before the maze making her eyes well slightly in pure emotion.

His arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her small body against his larger one and she relished in the feeling of safety and reassurance that echoed throughout her entire being.

Nudging her head to the side, he gently ran his lips over the crease in her neck and she let out a series of light, breathy moans. 

Placing sweet kisses all over her flushed skin, Gally felt himself growing hard with need and knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to be inside of her.

“I see that Newt gave you some bloody clothes to keep you warm. I think that since we’re inside for the night, they can come off.” 

Turning her around to face him, he looked down at her before taking a seat on the stool by his workstation and eyeing her figure that was almost hidden underneath the baggy clothes. 

“Strip for me.” He said simply as Dolli’s cheeks colored with slight embarrassment at his crass words.

Gally chuckled deeply and tilted his head to the side. 

“Oh, come on, love. It’s just me. Got to get bloody used to this if we’re going to do this every day.” 

Dolli’s breath came out in small pants as she stood frozen for a moment before nodding, unsure of how to meet his attentive gaze.

Carefully she hooked her fingers under the large shirt that Newt had given her to wear, and lifted up and over her body, leaving her naked breasts on full display. 

Gally bit his lip as his eyes sought out her perky nipples that were already hard and erect, just begging for his touch. 

Dolli glanced up and saw that Gally was struggling to restrain himself as he palmed lightly at his hard on that was clearly visible. 

His needy actions prompted her further as she undid the cargo pants that she was wearing and let them slide down her hips, fully exposing herself to him for the second time that day.

“Good girl. I’ll take it from here.” He growled as he freed himself from his own clothes before stalking over to her, his eyes roaming her body with a predatory gaze.

Dolli’s eyes locked on his massive cock that was much bigger than Newts and she felt her mouth water, wondering what he tasted like.

Gally sucked in a sharp breath when she dropped to her knees before him and took his cock between her small hands, running her fingers lightly over it’s slick surface.

He threw his head back and groaned as she stroked him, first slowly and then harder. 

Beads of cum began to form on his tip, making it impossible for her to refuse herself from taking just a small taste. 

Wrapping her lips around his tip, she took him fully into her mouth and swallowed him deep surprised at how she wasn’t gagging from his massive size. 

“Holy fuck…” Gally cried as she sucked him hard. 

Gally found the perfect rhythm as he fucked her mouth watching as her pretty pink lips took him whole every single time. 

He felt his legs begin to shake knowing that his release was going to come hard and fast. 

“I’m coming…” He breathed seconds before unleashing his seed, which she took without hesitation. 

His eyes blurred slightly, and his breath came out hard as he watched her suck him completely dry. 

“That….Was amazing.” He murmured as Dolli batted her eyes proudly at him before releasing his cock with a slight pop.

“I’ve never done that before.” Dolli said as she licked her lips, relishing in the taste of him still on her tongue. 

Gally knelt down before her and lightly pushed her back onto the mess of blankets and pillows behind them. 

“That was really good. But, I think I can do better.”

Dolli didn’t have a chance to catch her breath as he captured her lips with his own and came in between her legs before thrusting himself deep into her core. 

Her cries were swallowed as he nipped at her lips and thrust eagerly in a merciless rhythm. 

“Please…Harder…” She cried as he nodded and pounded harder into her tight channel making her cry out every time he hit her deepest most sensitive spots.

One of his hands came up to cup her breast, as he tweaked her nipple and found himself loving how she now was able to meet him thrust for thrust. 

She was a fast learner. 

He knew that any girl of his would be. 

She was younger and he could teach her so much after all his time here in the Glade. 

There were so many things he could show her.

So many things that he could make her feel. 

And in return, he knew that even now she was showing him how much he could feel. 

He felt things he never could’ve imagined existed in the plains of pleasure, taking his knowledge of love making to a whole new level.

“Yes! Yes! There.” She cried as her tight walls clenched hard around him signaling that she was close. 

He had already come once that night but knew that with her, he could come as many times as she needed. 

Anything to sate the beauty that laid snug beneath him.

“Come for me, love.” He gritted out as he felt them both come hard and fast together before collapsing in heap of sweaty limbs. 

The air was hot and smelled of love making and sweat as they lay panting, desperately trying to fill their tired lungs with air. 

Carefully, he pulled out of her and tucked her into his side knowing that sleep would soon take them both.

Just before his eyes closed for the night, he whispered softly in her ear gentle things knowing that this moment would be one he cherished forever. 

The strongest and meanest of the Gladers had found his sanctuary at last.


	9. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 9

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 9

The next morning, Dolli groggily blinked the sleep out of her eyes and turned over to find that Gally was nowhere to be found.

She let out a wince as she sat up and looked around the empty room that was now filled with the sun’s vibrant rays.

It was then that she spotted the front door to the workshop cracked open and she quickly slipped Gally’s discarded shirt over her head and made her way over to where she was certain to find her lost builder. 

The door creaked open and she saw that Gally was perched on the steps, dressed only in his cargo pants and boots, his upper torso on full gleaming display in the early morning light. 

He turned and greeted her warmly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before taking her into his arms and fixing so she sat directly in his lap.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well? I think that was the best night sleep I’ve had since I’ve been here honestly.” 

Dolli smirked against his chest as he ran his hands all over her body, careful not to miss the opportunity to caress each and every curve.

“I slept good. I’m a bit tired though.” She murmured as he nodded in understanding.

Her body had been through a lot since she had arrived, and he began to worry that maybe she needed some rest before they all enjoyed her any further.

“I think you should go take a nice shower before breakfast. Then if you’d like, you can come back here and rest for the day. I don’t want you becoming too exhausted trying to make up for the years and years we’ve all gone without bloody human contact.”

A shower sounded good right then as she nodded in agreement.

“Good. The bathrooms are located near the Homestead. Either Thomas or Newt will be able to fetch you a towel or anything else you’ll need. I’ll meet you at breakfast after. Follow the path directly in front of us and it’ll lead you back around towards the front of the Glade. Don’t leave the path and make sure to keep alert at all times, yeah?” He said as he pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. 

“Thank you, for an amazing night.” She murmured as she gently placed a kiss on his lips making him growl a bit in approval. 

“You have nothing to thank me for, love. Now go get cleaned up. I’ll see you soon.” 

He watched as she made her way to the path and began to follow it exactly as he told her to. 

Bringing his hand to his lips, he touched them gently, remembering how her own felt against his, knowing that he’d give anything to relive that feeling over and over again for as long as he lived. 

It wasn’t long before Dolli found herself standing in front of the large makeshift building that she assumed was the bathrooms.

Stepping up towards the open door, she could feel steam coming from inside and looked momentarily confused.

She hadn’t realize that anyone was up besides she and Gally and then was even more surprised when she saw what was the cause of the moaning that echoed off the walls of the showers. 

“Yes, fuck. Harder. Please…Harder. Ungh…Newt….Please…” Thomas’s voice rang out as she could hear water splashing everywhere behind a panel that hid the scene from her view. 

“Only if you bloody tell me what I want to hear, Tommy.” Newt panted as Dolli peeked behind the panel and her eyes widened at the sight of Newt’s cock stuffed deep into Thomas’s ass and the two bucking wildly in a passionate love making embrace. 

Thomas was on his hands and knees as Newt pounded into him again and again. 

The steamy shower water splashed around them created a beautiful image that Dolli felt blessed to have stumbled upon.

Newt groaned and caught sight of her standing there watching and sent her a naughty wink before driving himself deeper into Thomas and pulling hard on his brown locks.

“You want it harder, Tommy? You’re going to have to tell me what I want to hear.” 

Thomas mewled at Newt’s touch as he took his own cock between his hand and began stroking himself in time to Newt’s thrusts.

“Who took her first, Tommy? Who broke her sweet little cherry and put a baby in her belly first? Whose baby is it that is now growing in her womb?” Newt’s voice was laced with pure dominance, a rare display from her more reserved, gentle lover.

She found that one of her hands was now pulling and pinching one of her breasts and the other was placed between her legs, as she tried to rub herself in time with each of their strokes.

Newt smirked darkly over at her as he pulled harder on Thomas’s hair and watched at how she pleasured herself along with them. 

Thomas’s voice came out deep as his eyes squeezed shut, still not alert enough to know that they were no longer alone.

“You. You were the first. You were her first and it’s your baby that’s now in her.”

Dolli bit her lip so hard that it drew blood as she tried and failed to remain quiet any longer. 

Both boy’s eyes were drawn to her where she crouched against the panel, fondling her own breasts and rubbing vigorously at her own clit.

“Like what you see, love? Does it make you wet seeing what all can do to each other? Did you not realize that it wasn’t just you who gets all of us hard?” 

Dolli moaned loudly as she dipped a finger inside her pussy’s lips and found that she clenched hard around it. 

“Look at us, love. Can you come when we come? Do you think you have it in you to come again and again every time we ask?” Newt drawled as he and Thomas watched her head raise slightly at the challenge. 

“I…Will…Always….Come…For…You.” She cried as she let her orgasm take over her entire body.

Both boys came almost instantly hearing her and watching the orgasm send her body almost into convulsions. 

As soon as her body calmed down, she laid back against the panel and panted as both boys collapsed on the floor against the opposite wall with satisfied smirks placed firmly on their lips.

“Well, that was fun. I’m sorry we didn’t get to say a proper good morning to you, love. How was your night with Gally? If what we just saw was anything to go by, it seems you’re a rather quick learner.” Newt said as his eyes smiled along with him.

Dolli nodded tiredly knowing that her body was going to need a rest sooner or later. 

When she would ever be able to rest with this many handsome, sexy and very willing boys all here for her, was a different story entirely.

Thomas raked a hand through his hair before assessing her condition quickly.

“You need to rest. Your body has been very active, and I don’t think you’ve healed enough to keep up with us quite yet. I think you should get a shower and then have breakfast. And then you really need to sleep some of this off. If you are pregnant, it’s best that we start treating you like it sooner rather than later.” 

Newt nodded in agreement as his eyes glazed over at thought of how she must be feeling after everything that they had put her through and about the life that was more than likely still trying to form inside of her. 

“He’s right, love. Shower, breakfast and then some sleep. And don’t worry. None of us will bother you while you rest. We all have some work that needs to be done anyways. It’ll be a good time to catch up. You can come find us when you’re ready.” 

Dolli placed a hand on her chest, feeling that her heart was finally calming down and nodded knowing that they were right. 

Both Newt and Thomas blew her a kiss before heading off to breakfast, leaving her alone for the first time since arriving. 

Carefully she picked herself up off the floor and quickly showered, ridding herself of any evidence of the love making that she had done and then made her way over to where she saw that the boys had left her a towel and a set of clean clothes. 

After drying off and slipping the fresh clothes on, she headed off towards where she could smell breakfast being made thankful that she was now the lover of such sweet, kind and attentive partners. 

Her body may have been worn down for the moment, but as she took a seat next to Newt and glanced around at all of them, a twinkle formed in her eyes telling her that it wouldn’t be long before they found themselves together once again.


	10. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 10

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 10

It had been several hours since Newt tucked her into his bed and left her to nap for as long as possible.

Dolli squirmed as an unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable feeling became very apparent in between her legs.

She tossed and turned for a few moments before her eyes flew open and she groaned in frustration.

She had slept long enough, yet all she could do was dream of how each of her lovers had touched her and she wanted so badly for them to be doing it right now. 

She shakily dipped a hand into her panties and spread her legs as she tested how it felt to use her own fingers to dip into her tight core, surprised to already find it soaking wet. 

Her other hand reach up under her shirt and began to knead and pull at her breasts, careful to give each’s nipple the true attention it deserved.

She let out a quiet moan at the feeling of her nipples hardening under her touch, her fingers bringing them to life in a way she had never felt before. 

Her fingers pumped in and out of her tight channel at the same time, finding a delicious rhythm that she found very similar to the ones her lovers had shared with her.

She cursed and tried to keep quiet as moans began to spill more and more from her lips, as her tight channel pulsed around her fingers. 

She laid back against Newt’s pillow and threw her head back as a wave of sheer pleasure rippled through her entire body and built up heavily between her legs. 

She continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself in a relentless pace, longing for the release that she knew existed deep within her.

She bit her lip hard as the familiar sensation bubbled inside of her and she let out a small cry, not being able to contain herself any longer. 

Her body shook hard as her orgasm washed over her, but she was surprised and let out a yelp when a stream of wetness shot out of her and drenched her whole hand making her pull back in shock.

Holding her hand up she saw that there was a clear fluid all over her, and it was still leaking down her leg like a small river making her feel anxious at the unknown sensation.

Her breath quickened and she began to panic hoping that she hadn’t done anything to hurt the tiny life inside of her. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she knew she had to go find Thomas, knowing that anyone would know what to do, it would be him. 

Quickly removing herself from where she lay, she fixed her clothes and wiped her hands on her pants as best as she could before running off to find Thomas.

It wasn’t long before she found him, lounging in the Keepers main lounge down the hall. 

He was reading some papers and looked up at her sudden entrance with a look of concern. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked as she looked to the floor and felt hot wet tears sting at her eyes.

She was ashamed at what she thought she could’ve done and knew that Thomas would probably never forgive her.

Thomas dropped the papers he was reading and quickly made his way to her side as she let the tears fall, knowing that she couldn’t hide it from him any longer.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked gently as he took her into his arms and searched for any clues as to what had happened. 

She shook her head and mumbled against his chest, making him look slightly confused before pulling back so he could see her clearly. 

“What happened? It’s okay. I’m sure whatever it is, we can find some way to help.” He said as he stroked a hand down her face reassuringly. 

Dolli let out a quiet sob as she met his eyes before practically bursting out with her confession. 

“I think I might’ve done something to hurt the baby.” She cried as she broke down into a fit of sobs making Thomas’s brow furrow deeply with confusion.

“What did you do that you think you hurt the baby?” He asked quietly hoping and praying that she hadn’t done something that he couldn’t fix. 

“I…I was sleeping…And I…Just remember how good it felt when you all touched me and I…Touched myself and I came really hard and then…This liquid just started coming out…” She sobbed as hiccups began to overtake her. 

Thomas tilted his head to the side for a moment before he sighed in relief at realizing what happened. 

He shook his head and shushed her gently, repeating soothing words until most of her tears had stopped.

“I don’t think you hurt the baby at all, but if it made you feel better, I could take a look and make sure you’re both okay.” He offered as she nodded silently against him.

He smiled knowing that he could at least ease her mind, as he took her hand in his and led her towards the stairs that went into the upper levels of the Homestead.

“Where are we going?” She asked, her voice weak and hoarse from crying.

Thomas nodded towards a series of doors at the top of the landing as they climbed the stairs.

“We’re going to my office, I guess you could call it. It’s not much like I had before but it’ll work for now.” 

Dolli nodded and hiccupped as he led her into one of the rooms on the far side near the stairs. 

She was surprised to see that it was like a mini hospital bay, filled with medical equipment and several tables where she guessed he did his exams. 

He led her to a long table and lifted her so she sat on top before turning and gathering supplies he needed. 

“You’re going to have take everything off for a few minutes. I need to get a good look at what we’re dealing with.” He murmured as she quickly shed her clothes and laid back waiting for his gentle touch. 

He came to stand between her legs and carefully examined every inch of her before shaking his head, this time with a playful smirk on his lips. 

Dolli sat up a bit and looked concerned as he now let out a full-on chuckle at her confused expression.

“What? What is it?” Thomas held his hand up into the light so he could see the clear fluid that covered his fingers.

“It seems as though you taught yourself to squirt.” He said simply as she looked slightly alarmed and he was reminded at how new she was at all of this. 

He rolled his eyes playfully and patted her leg gently in as comforting a way as he could muster. 

“You just came really hard, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about. You’re fine. I’m sure the baby is fine too. Everything is okay. I promise.” 

Dolli laid back against the table breathing a sigh of relief as Thomas eyed her still wet core.

“You know, if you’d like, I could teach you how to do that any time you like. It’d be fun to see the others reactions to your new found skill.” He said as he met her eyes with a look of pure want and need.

Dolli blushed and looked away for a moment, glad that she hadn’t done any harm but wondering what Thomas meant.

When she looked back at him, she found he was still staring at her intently, waiting patiently for her to respond. 

“How would you teach me? And why? It was really gross.” She said as Thomas burst out laughing, hard at his little love’s innocence. 

He finally stopped laughing enough where he could turn and fix her with a look.

“It may be gross, but it can be quite fun for all of us if we get you good enough at it. Especially when you do it if we ask you to. And, as for how I’m going to teach you…Hmm..Well how about, if we used this?” He murmured as he turned and his eyes spotted his lab coat slung over a chair nearby.

Dolli looked confused but let out a muffled cry of surprise when he gently placed the edge of his lab coat over her eyes, making everything completely and utterly dark. 

“What? Why’d you do that?” She asked as he continue to chuckle at her amusing tendencies. 

“Well, because if I do that, then you’ll be able to feel….This much more.” She heard him say as she then felt a bit of pressure directly on her clit making her cry out in extreme pleasure. 

“That’s right. When you take away your sight, you don’t get the chance to anticipate what I’ll do to you. It’ll just be a mystery. And therefore, give you that much more of a heightened response. Here, feel how wet you are already.”

His hand grasped her own and she let out a slight gasp of air when she felt her own wetness already forming between her legs.

“See? I told you, take away your sight, and you’ll feel so much more. Now, in terms of helping you release on command, I need you to promise me not to come until exactly when I say. Can you do that?” Thomas breathed as he placed her hand on her belly and ran his own hand over her now drenched core. 

“Yes.” She whispered as he nodded and moved closer to her, now freely dipping his skilled fingers into her core. 

He started slowly, pumping in and out of her and rubbing his other hand her clit making sure the twist and pull at the sensitive nub, eliciting the most exquisite noises from her.

His cock hardened painfully against his pants as he sped up and had her panting hard and writhing all over the table.

He gauged how ready she was by the pulsing contractions of her tight channel and how wet she became with every moment that passed. 

Knowing that she would be ready at any moment, he licked his lips and spoke firmly. 

“Do you feel it? Are you ready?”

Dolli became frenzied as she cried out over and over trying hard to contain her body from exploding at any minute.

Thomas braced for her to come hard as crooked his finger deep inside of her and pressed hard upwards before saying the words she had been waiting to hear. 

“Come now.” He commanded as her body shook and she screamed loudly his name feeling fluids release from her hard before she collapsed tiredly against the table. 

Thomas watched as the fluids blasted onto his hand and seeped down onto the table, creating one giant sticky mess. 

Gently pulling back, he marveled at how skilled she was already.

With a little direction, she would do just fine. 

“Good girl.” He murmured before turning to grab supplies so they could clean up. 

Dolli gently lifted his lab coat from where it laid over her eyes, and was met with the beautiful brown eyes of Thomas who looked down at her proudly.

“I think there’s a lot we’ll be able to teach you. I look forward to more of where that came from.” He said as she smiled tiredly and nodded in agreement. 

As gross as it felt the first time, it was magical feeling when she experienced it with him. 

She didn’t know if she would admit it quite yet, but Thomas in a strange way had a way of comforting her and reassuring her like none of the others could.

His expansive knowledge made him very valuable to have as a lover, and she knew that with time, she would come to appreciate his skills more than ever. 

Thomas moved so he could help her sit up and wrapped his lab coat gently around her shoulders.

Dolli took him by surprise by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close before kissing him deeply. 

Thomas melted into her arms and moaned against her lips knowing that this was the girl he was meant to be with forever and that he’d do anything and everything to ensure that she would be okay. 

He was it was soon, but he felt something in his chest rising to the surface that he hadn’t felt in years.

Love. 

Pure love and adoration for the girl that kissed him like he was the last man on earth. 

And he knew that in that moment, he was maybe not the last, but surely the luckiest.


	11. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 11

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 11

It was getting late as Dolli exited the Homestead with Thomas and was surprised to see Newt standing outside looking more than a little put off. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow in his direction as Newt shook his head, only having eyes for her.

“Where have you been?” He drawled as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

Dolli blushed with embarrassment as Thomas shot her a silent look, asking if she was okay by herself. 

She nodded in his direction and he gave her hand one last squeeze before heading over to where Gally was setting up a fire for the evening. 

“Tell me love. Where have you been? You weren’t in bed when I came to get you for dinner.” Newt gritted out as he looked between both her and Thomas with a furious expression. 

Dolli looked confused as she staggered slightly backwards at his words.

“I was with Thomas. I had to see him about something.”

Newt’s eyes narrowed even more as he took several steps to stand directly in front of her.

“You were supposed to be resting. You know your body needs it.”

Dolli swallowed hard at his expression, unfamiliar with his harsh tone. 

All she had ever really seen of Newt had been that of a kind and compassionate lover.

The harshness and raw emotion that showed through him at that moment sent a shockwave through her system making her realize that maybe she did have to be a bit more careful, seeing as how she didn’t truly know the boys she was with.

Newt grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her back into the Homestead towards his room and she let out a wince at how tight his grip was. 

“Ow, Newt be careful. You’re hurting me.” She whispered as Newt shook his head and threw open the door to his room before pulling her inside and slamming it shut. 

His breathing was ragged as he slowly turned to face her with a newfound fury in his eyes.

“We have one rule here in the Glade. One rule. Do you know what that is? It’s only for you. It’s keep yourself and the baby healthy. At all times. Am I clear?” 

Dolli’s eyebrows raised slightly before she narrowed her own eyes, his words hitting her in the wrong way. 

“I am keeping myself and the baby healthy! I went to Thomas because I thought something was wrong. Forgive me for trying to put our child first.” She grit out through clenched teeth, watching as Newt began to stalk around her with a predatory look in his eyes.

“And what could you have done to yourself that you needed to bloody make sure that the baby was still okay?” 

She rolled her eyes and realized seconds too late that that was apparently the wrong response as Newt grabbed her and dragged her to the bed before sitting down and throwing her over his lap. 

Pulling up her shirt, he exposed her ass and patted it gently before smacking it hard, making her let out a sharp yelp of surprise.

He continued to spank her over and over again, as her ass became red and swollen with his handprints. 

Dolli never knew the meaning of feeling helpless until that exact moment, until she decided that she would take no more from his hands that used to caress her so gently.

Pushing away from him, she righted herself onto her feet before giving him, she gave him a surprise of his own.

The hard slap that she gave his face echoed throughout the room as tears streamed down her eyes.

Humiliation radiated off of her before she shook her head and without looking back, ran from the room, away from the father of her child and her first lover of the Glade.

She stumbled out of the Homestead and over to where Thomas and Gally looked up in concern.

Thomas caught her in his arms as she collapsed against him in a fit of heavy sobs. 

His eyes were quickly drawn to the bruises Newt had left and the handprints all over her. 

He cursed quietly before handing her off to Gally. 

“Take her back to your place for the night. It seems Newt needs a reminder of how precious a gift we received.”

Gally nodded in understanding before lifting her up into his arms and carrying off towards the safety of his workshop. 

Thomas slowly turned and narrowed his eyes at the retreating blonde figure that was now ducking back inside the Homestead. 

This needed to be dealt with.

And it needed to be done now. 

Gally trudged through the woods careful not to jostle the now sleeping girl in his arms.

He shook his head in distain at the thought of Newt ever laying a hand on her in any way than gentle. 

He knew that the blonde leader of the Glade had a slight dominant side, but this was taking it too far. 

The only time he had ever seen Newt act this way was with Thomas after Teresa had died.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Newt was associating Dolli with her late sister in any way. 

He pulled Dolli closer to his chest, shielding her from the evening wind that was now blowing strongly through the trees. 

Glancing down, he saw that she had passed out almost as soon as he had taken her into his arms. 

A small smile found it’s way to his lips, and it comforted him in knowing that he was able to at least make her feel safe enough to let go of any and all worries.

It wasn’t long before he was able to tuck her safely into bed in his workshop. 

She hadn’t woken the entire time he was with her, and knew that exhaustion had now set in.

Quietly making his way over to his work station, he fiddled with some wood carvings that he often used as a relief for anxiety while keeping a vigilant eye on her as she slept. 

The only thought that came to him was one he knew quite well.

Keep her safe. No matter what the cost. 

No one would ever harm her.

Ever.


	12. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 12

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 12

Gally watched Dolli for a few hours while she slept and knew that at some point he was going to have to go find out where Thomas took Newt and was currently beating the crap out of him.

Rubbing a hand over his face tiredly, he sighed and placed his wood carvings to the side. 

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Dolli’s forehead before quietly slipping out the door and into the darkness of the night.

It wasn’t long until he discovered that Thomas had taken Newt to the cemetery where he was currently lying in the bottom of one of the freshly dug graves. 

Gally rolled his eyes at Thomas’s penchant for dramatics. 

He quietly made his way to stand beside Thomas who was seething with rage and lightly kicking dirt down into the hole on top of what looked like a badly beaten Newt.

They barely seemed to notice his arrival as Thomas shouted down at the broken looking boy. 

“I hate to have to remind you over and over again to never hurt things you love. When you love something, you take care of it, not try and abuse it, damnit!” 

Gally followed Thomas’s furious gaze to where Newt was coughing and sputtering at the dirt falling around him.

“I never meant to bloody hurt her. I just wanted her to learn how we do things around here.”

That was where Gally drew the line. 

Pushing Thomas aside so hard that the boy flew back and hit the dirt, he leaned down next to the grave and glared at their so-called leader.

“That’s enough. Are you done making a complete ass out of yourself? You’re bloody trying to tell me that you hurting her and disciplining her with such unnecessary force was vital to teaching her how she should live here? Are you fucking kidding me? Have you lost your mind? I think you have. Because last time I checked, we didn’t bloody beat each other into submission, and I definitely know we sure as hell don’t do it the only goddamn girl they’ve ever sent us, yeah?”

Newt let out a groan as Gally leaned a bit closer making sure that the boy heard him loud and clear. 

“Next time you try to fucking hurt anyone, trust me you won’t just bloody be thrown into a fucking grave, you will be living in one.”

Newt’s eyes widened in shock at his words as Gally stood and kicked the side of the grave sending more dirt flying down into Newt’s face. 

Leaving Newt there for a while seemed like the best option, as he turned to Thomas who was now standing behind him with an incredulous expression. 

Gally merely shrugged as they both began walking away, barely noticing the sound of sobbing coming from the open grave. 

He had no words for anyone who would try and disrespect and humiliate someone they loved. 

He drew the bloody line at that. 

He was always known for being a rather dominant person, but he would never try and abuse that power.

At some point while walking along the path back towards the center of the Glade, Thomas had taken hold of Gally’s hand, holding tightly as a small act of comfort for them both. 

Gally sighed and pulled Thomas to him, relishing in the way the smaller boy felt in his arms.

Almost as good as Dolli.

But in a different way. 

“It’ll be alright, Tom. You’ll see. He’s just adjusting to a major change. We all are. Give him time. Right now, we’ll make sure they stay separate and then when they both calm down, we’ll get them reacquainted.” 

Thomas nodded tiredly against Gally’s chest as Gally ran his hand through the other boy’s brown locks. 

“How about a shower? Would it make you feel better to let off some steam?” Gally murmured as he pulled back enough to give Thomas a look that made the younger boy melt slightly. 

Gally ran his fingers over Thomas’s pink cheeks marveling at how he could always manage to bring color to anyone he ever touched like this. 

“I’ll take that as yes.” He said as he turned and led Thomas by the hand towards the showers. 

Gally bit his lip as they made their way to the very back of the makeshift bathrooms. 

This was going to be fun. 

Very fun. 

Dropping Thomas’s hand, he quickly turned on two of the showers and began to rid himself of his clothes, watching as Thomas did the same until there was nothing left between them. 

Gally crooked his finger, beckoning him closer as Thomas obeyed and went into the Builder’s waiting arms. 

Thomas let out a moan as his hardened cock slapped against Gally’s lower torso and Gally pulled him so there was no room left between their bodies eliciting delicious noises from them both.

Their cocks danced together as Gally leaned forward and captured Thomas’s lips with his own, before pulling them both under the hot sprays of water. 

Thomas’s hands ran all over Gally’s sculpted body as Gally growled in approval. 

Tilting his head to the side, Thomas allowed Gally’s tongue entry into his mouth loving how there were endless ways for them to fuck the hell out of each other.

After a few moments, Gally grew tired of waiting as his hard shaft grew painfully uncomfortable.

Ripping his mouth away from Thomas, he promptly spun the other boy so he faced the wall of the showers and bent him forward until he could easily slip his cock inside his cute ass. 

Thomas bucked wildly as Gally’s cock nestled itself, curses spouting from both their lips. 

Gally gave Thomas’s ass a hard slap before pounding into him mercilessly. 

Thomas panted and groaned as he felt himself far fuller than he had ever been before. 

Gally’s cock was a rare treat compared to how often he and Newt fucked. 

He savored every moment of pleasure that Gally was willing to give and knew that he would have to return the favor to him sooner rather than later. 

Newt would always become dominant when they fucked, but the difference between Newt and Gally as lovers were extremely vast. 

Gally, never was anything but dominant giving him an edge often in lovemaking that Newt rarely had.

The punishing force that Gally gave him when making love was something Thomas could never compare anything to. 

Gally drew him out of his thoughts as they both were close to reaching their highs. 

“Come hard for me, Tom. It’s not often we get to do this, so let’s make it count.” Gally gritted out as he felt his release coming hard and fast.

Gally let out a groan as he emptied his load into Thomas and Thomas came hard seconds after him before both boys collapsed to the floor in a fit of sweaty, messy limbs. 

Thomas leaned up against the shower walls and turned tiredly to Gally who quickly welcomed him back into his arms. 

Gally was the type of person who it was impossible to not find comfort and solace in, no matter what the situation.

And Thomas knew he wasn’t the only one that found Gally’s arms a safe haven. 

Blinking droplets of water out of his eyes, he looked up and met Gally’s thoughtful gaze. 

“Do you hold her like this?” He asked quietly, unsure of the response he would get. He hadn’t seen Dolli with Gally yet and didn’t know exactly what had gone on between them. 

Gally looked down at him and nodded with a small smile. 

“Yeah. I do. It’s an amazing feeling.” 

Thomas murmured what sounded like a tired agreement making Gally chuckle at the tired boy. 

He held him close as he watched Thomas’s beautiful brown eyes fluttered shut, signaling that exhaustion had finally taken its second victim of the night. 

Leaning back against the shower wall, Gally didn’t notice the beetle blade that had snuck into the showers and was watching the scene from a far. 

Things were going to change, and it was going to happen faster than any of them ever could’ve imagined.


	13. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 13

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 13

It had been a couple of weeks since Dolli arrived in the Glade and both Thomas and Gally had remained firm about keeping both she and Newt separate until something major was necessary to bring them back together. 

It didn’t occur to any of them that that occurrence would happen sooner rather than later.

One morning, upon waking Dolli groaned from where she lay in Gally’s arms and felt the sudden urge to be sick. 

She pulled herself quickly from Gally’s embrace and scrambled towards the door to the workshop. 

Gally blinked his eyes open in surprise noticing her absence almost immediately. 

“Love? Are you alright?” He called as his voice became thick with sleepiness. 

When he didn’t hear a reply, he knew instantly something was wrong.

Making his way out of the workshop, he found that Dolli was hunched over vomiting profusely making him raise an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Fuck love.” He murmured as he ran to help her hold her hair until she was done. Dolli collapsed into his arms weakly as a million scenarios began flashing through his mind. 

Then it hit him. 

It was the sign they had been waiting for. 

Carefully he lifted her into his arms and carried her through the woods over to where both Thomas and Newt were gathered around the morning fire. 

Both looked up in alarm when he approached but he nodded down to the slight girl in his arms with a small smile. 

“I think it’s time to check her. She just got bloody sick everywhere.” 

Both boy’s eyes widened in shock before Thomas snapped out of it and automatically took over in his natural medical mode. 

“Bring her to the Medjack wing. If she’s getting sick, then you’re probably right.”

Gally nodded as Dolli looked up weakly and found Newt’s worried brown eyes.

Gally eyed the two and allowed Newt to cautiously approach the mother of his unborn child.

“It’ll be alright love. We’ll get you sorted.” He murmured as he shakily reached out a hand and ran it over her small, but firm belly. 

The hard ball that he found there made him do a double take before he met Gally’s look that clearly said I told you so.

“Oh my god…You are pregnant.” He whispered as he followed Gally who led them up to the Medjack wing.

Thomas was already dressed in his lab coat and helped Gally situate Dolli on the table before the other two stepped aside and let him do what he did best.

Thomas gently rubbed Dolli’s legs as he spread them keeping hold of her anxious gaze at all times. 

“I’m going to examine you and see for myself.” He said as she nodded and laid back letting his hands roam all over her. 

Thomas took each of her breasts and gently squeezed, all of them slightly surprised when she yelped at how tender they were.

He nodded to himself as his hands gently made their way down to her lower belly and he pressed with a feather light touch at the hard ball that had formed. 

“And now, for the final test.” He murmured as he spread her intimate folds and pressed a finger against her cervix.

“It’s soft. And closed. Completely closed.” He said as he moved closer to double check it’s new color.

“What does that mean? What do you mean it’s closed?” Newt demanded as his anxiety rose with every moment that passed. 

Gally barely managed to keep a straight face knowing that apparently Newt wasn’t thinking very clearly.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped forward as Thomas gave him a nod and a small smile.

“It means she’s pregnant, Newt.” Gally said as Newt’s eyes flew to Dolli who let out a slight hiccup of emotion. 

Newt pushed his way over to her and ever so gently, kissed her with every bit of emotion he felt. 

Tears rolled down both their faces as she pulled him closer, wishing that nothing would ever separate them again. 

He pulled back slightly to look down at her with watery brown eyes.

“I’m so sorry about the pain I caused you. I never meant to hurt you. I was just…Scared. And everyone here but you knows that it’s really rare that I’d ever admit something like that. I was so bloody scared that you and the baby wouldn’t be okay.” 

Dolli cut off his words as she pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. 

It was a few moments before both finally parted for air, and saw that both Gally and Thomas were also leaning on each other crying happy tears. 

Gally looked down at Thomas with curiosity written all over his face.

“How many weeks is she?”

Thomas looked thoughtful.

“I think about 12 weeks. She’s just starting to show.” 

Dolli let out a light laugh knowing that it was indeed Newt that had gotten her pregnant.

“Her first time?” Newt croaked in slight shock as both Gally and Thomas rolled their eyes. 

“Yes, Newt. Her first time. As you wished.” Thomas said slowly letting the reality of the situation sink in for all of them.

“Bloody hell we’re going to have a baby…” Newt murmured as they all nodded in agreement. 

Gally tilted his head to the side speaking his thoughts aloud.

“So, if she’s getting sick, how can we make sure she and the baby will get the nourishment they need?”

Thomas nodded as he took a step closer to where Newt now had Dolli fully in his protective embrace.

“Well, I think we’ll start slowly with her intake of food. Small portions and it may come up but after a few weeks it should settle down. Lots of hydration. And lots of rest. And starting this next week I’ll need to examine her once a week or so to make sure that she’s progressing alright.” 

Newt’s arms tightened slightly around her as Dolli laid her head on his chest.

“We’ll make sure she gets everything she needs.” 

Thomas and Gally exchanged a look before meeting his eyes. 

“Remember Newton, this is a baby we’re growing not a bloody vegetable. It’s going to take a lot more than just some fertilizer to help it grow.” Gally murmured as Newt narrowed his eyes defensively and both Thomas and Dolli burst out laughing.

“See if I ever bloody grow you a perfect tomato again, Captain. I dare you to say that again.” Newt quipped making them laugh even harder. 

Little did they see the beetle blade that was attached to the window outside the MedJack bay that was watching them intently before its eyes flashed red and went dark once more. 

Back at the Wicked compound, a female voice came over the loudspeaker. 

“Phase 1 of the Forever Glade complete. Please prepare for start of Phase 2: The Reunion.”


	14. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 14

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 14

It was a little after midnight when Brenda was paged from the operating room and into the meeting to discuss the start of Phase 2. 

She quickly cleaned up and made her way down the hall to the conference room that only the team that controlled the experiments met. 

As soon as she entered the room, she regretted the decision seeing that Marcus Janson had been the first to arrive, as always.

Rolling her eyes, she took a seat on the far end of the table and began to flip through the pages of the new briefing that they were all given. 

Marcus cleared his throat and she promptly ignored him making him narrow his eyes in her direction.

“I know you’re mad at me for sending your best friends into the maze, Brenda but you know I did what was necessary for everything to work in our favor.” He murmured as Brenda glanced up momentarily before shaking her head, opting to not tear him a new one at the present time. 

Marcus leaned forward and placed his hands on the table in front of him, making sure that he would be heard loud and clear.

“They were perfect for their particular uses. Hate me if you want, but I did the right thing. The only thing we could do. And so far, the plan has gone exactly as we need it to.”

Slamming the folder in front of her shut, Brenda fumed as she met his eyes.

“One of my friends is dead and the other soon may be because of the same exact shit you put her sister through. The fact that you see them only for their “uses” disgusts the hell out of me and trust me, none of this was what I wanted. I would’ve never sent them there if I knew this was the shit you had planned. But, seeing as how you’re the Chancellor’s fucking lap dog, I guess it’s to be expected. Well, I hope getting laid by your boss was worth it, because you might just have killed all chances you have to be any kind of a decent human being!”

Marcus’s confidence wavered in the younger woman’s presence, but he was quick to bounce back as she knew he would. 

“Know your place, Brenda. It could have easily been you that we sent into the maze. And so far, I haven’t ruled that completely out. So, if I were you, I’d keep my mouth shut and do what your told.” 

Brenda wouldn’t admit it, but his words struck a real chord of fear inside her as she felt her own confidence begin to waver. 

How long would they do this particular dance? 

How long would it be until her fate was decided as well?

It was then that the others and the Chancellor began to file into the room and both she and Marcus opted for silence and the fake smiles that they were all so used to.

“Good morning, everyone. I welcome you to the official briefing for the start of Phase 2 in the experiments. It is an honor to have you all beside me as we reach this monumental occasion. Never before have we gotten this far in our work, and now only the sky’s the limit to what we can achieve.” The Chancellor said as a polite smattering of applause followed.

She beamed and looked at each of them as the lights in the room darkened and the projector on the wall showed the newly laid out plans.

“Right now, at this very minute the start of Phase 2 is well under way. Group B’s maze has been infiltrated and the prime subject has been taken into our possession. They will be fully evaluated and then placed into Group A until the unforeseeable future. As you may know, the prime subject is part of a bonded pair, and this will most likely cause Group B’s maze to go into a complete panic. Please do not be alarmed as this is part of the variable process. The prime subject will be evaluated, and then be put under a general sedative before being sent into Group A. They will have no memory of Group B, their partner or who they are in general, again for variable purposes. We do expect to see a great amount of new Killzone data from this as a response. After enough time has passed, we will run more testing in both Groups to determine if and when Phase 3 will begin. In Phase 3, we look forward to everyone’s full and complete cooperation.” She said as her eyes landed directly on Brenda. 

Brenda felt her heart stutter in her chest as the Chancellor smiled knowingly at her. 

It was then that she knew.

Her fate had already been decided. 

It was extremely early in the Glade when Aris turned over in bed and immediately knew something was wrong.

He felt around sleepily for his partner, Sonya and found that the spot in bed next to him was completely empty and cold. 

His eyes blinked open as a confused expression settled on his tired features.

Sonya was pregnant and due any day now. It wasn’t like her to leave his side for any amount of time.

He sat up and looked around, the sharp pain of pure panic began to hit him as he realized that Sonya was nowhere to be found.

Grabbing some clothes, he quickly got dressed and left his room in the little house that he and the girls of the Glade had created for his new little family. 

Walking out into the bright early morning sunlight, he was created with the normal sight of all the girls going about their work, minus the most important one.

Harriet ran up to greet him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace of which for once, he didn’t return. 

Her smile faltered as she took in his panicked expression.

“What is it? What’s wrong Aris?” She asked as he felt his eyes water realizing that it was already too late.

“It’s Sonya. She’s gone.” He whispered as Harriet’s eyes widened and she ran into the small house and then after a thorough search, let out a devastated scream that rang out loud across the Glade.

Tears pricked at Aris’s eyes as he fell to his knees, knowing that Sonya was long gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

Fate had struck once again and change was now coming for them all.


	15. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 15

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 15

A few days after confirming Dolli’s pregnancy, Dolli found herself sound asleep in one of her favorite places, Gally’s arms. 

She spent almost every night with her builder lover as it was where she felt the safest in the Glade. 

They were curled yet again around each other in the little bed that all of them referred to as their love nest when the sound of a blaring alarm startled them awake.

“What the…” Dolli groaned sleepily as Gally’s eyes flew open and he sat up straight in shock.

“It’s the greenie alarm. It means something is coming up in the Box.”

Dolli looked confused until it hit her.

Something or someone was about to enter the Glade. 

And none of them were expecting any sort of arrival.

“Stay here, love. I’ve got to go find the others. Please don’t worry. You’re safe and sound with me.” His words came out slightly slurred due to his sleepy state and he gave her a small kiss on the forehead before gathering some clothes and rushing out of the workshop. 

Dolli watched his leave, hoping and praying that whatever was waiting for them would be a good surprise instead of a bad one. 

It took Gally mere minutes to rush over to where both Newt and Thomas were gathered around the Box.

“Is it here?” He asked as Newt shook his head in reply, each of them peering down at the grate that covered the Box hole.

“It’ll be here in a minute or so.” Thomas murmured as they anxiously stood and waited.

As soon as the platform came to a complete stop, the telltale clang of it reaching the Glade sounded and the alarm stopped blaring. 

The boys automatically grabbed each side of the grate before releasing it from where it lay over the darkness below, and then waited for any sign of what was to come. 

An odd silence greeted them making Newt’s brows furrow in confusion. 

He and Gally dropped swiftly down into the Box, trying desperately to see in the dim light. 

It was then that Gally saw it. 

A small figure laying off the side of the platform.

He hit Newt’s shoulder and nodded towards what looked to be an unconscious figure.

Newt held his breath as he shakily stepped forward letting the full image of the small figure come into view. 

It was then that the air left his lungs completely and he fell to his knees in shock.

Gally rushed to his side and let out a slow and pained breath of his own.

“Newt, isn’t that?” Gally asked and Newt nodded as he took the figure’s small hand in his own.

There at the bottom of the Box, lay a smaller, younger teen girl with striking long, blonde hair and a lithe figure that they knew all too well. 

Newt’s eyes watered and he choked out a sob as Gally turned and stepped into the light where Thomas was waiting.

“Tom. It’s Lizzie.”

Thomas’s eyes widened as he sputtered to find any sort of words and found that none came to him.

Gally bit his lip as he watched Newt’s eyes find the massive bump that was now swollen in his younger sister’s belly. 

“We’re going to need you down here, Tom. She’s pregnant.” Gally said addressing the only one suitable for helping Lizzie now. 

Thomas didn’t miss a beat before jumping down into the Box and rushing to the younger girl’s side. 

He tilted his head to the side when he saw that it was indeed his best friend’s younger sister and that she was clearly very pregnant. 

“She looks like she’s a good 9 months along. She should be delivering any day now.” He murmured as he gently ran his hands over her swollen belly.

Newt’s breathing became uneven as he took in the sight of his sister, a hatred now burning in his eyes. 

“Who the fuck did this to her?” He gritted out as Thomas shook his head and met his eyes evenly. 

“I don’t know but if she is due any day now, then we’re going to have a delivery on our hands sooner than we planned. As of right now, it doesn’t matter how this happened. The only thing that matters is how we’re going to help her through this. Because Newt, you know as her brother, you have to help her through this. Knowing the others, they most likely didn’t let her keep any of her memories so she’s going to absolutely terrified when she does wake up. She won’t know where she is, or how she got here. All that she’ll know is she’s pregnant and really scared. She’s going to need you now more than ever. So, get your sister out of this damn Box, and follow me because we have a lot of work to do to prepare.” 

Newt stayed frozen for a few seconds before giving a tense nod in agreement and gently lifting his sister into his arms.

Gally helped him out of the Box and watched as Newt made his way over to the Homestead. 

He shook his head as Thomas came to stand beside him.

“Well, if things hadn’t been bad before, they definitely are now.” He murmured as Thomas nodded and let out a long, slow breath that he hadn’t known he had been holding.

“Go tell Dolli. She’s gonna be wondering where we are. Get her some food and let Newt and I handle Lizzie. We’ll introduce the two once we know more.” 

Gally nodded before giving Thomas’s shoulder a light pat of comfort making the boy smile gratefully up at him. 

“Don’t worry about Dolli. She’s in good hands. As I know Lizzie is too. Do what you do best. We’ll figure it all out, I’m sure.”

Thomas’s eyes dropped to the grass below their feet and swallowed hard.

Gally turned and stalked off towards the Deadheads where their little love was patiently going to be waiting for news of any kind. 

Thomas steeled himself and rolled his neck out, doing the best he could to remain free of any stress. 

His mind whirred to life like a well-oiled machine as instantly began thinking of all that they would need to do to prepare for the very first birth in the Glade.

Another burst of wind blew around him ominously making him look toward the sky and acknowledge that things were changing fast and the day of reckoning for all of them was near.


	16. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 16

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 16

Dolli was roused awake by the sound of the workshop’s door closing shut, making her eyes blink open sleepily. 

She yawned and rolled over, listening to the sounds of Gally discarding his boots by the door before coming over to join her. 

She sighed happily as he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms lazily around her middle, placing his hands over her small bump. 

“Are you awake, love? I’ve got some news for you that you might be interested in hearing.” He murmured as he dipped down and peppered her naked shoulder with kisses. 

She moaned lightly at the wonderful sensation, before turning to face him as he gazed down at her longingly. 

“What happened? What came up in the Box?” 

Gally regarded her carefully before opting to tell her the truth, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she’d discover it anyways.

“Another girl came up in the Box. But this time, it was also someone we knew from the past. It was Newt’s younger sister, Lizzie.” 

Dolli’s eyes widened as she pulled back to look at him with an incredulous look. 

“Lizzie?! What do you mean Lizzie’s here? There’s no way! She was sent into Maze B with Aris! She can’t be here.”

Gally shrugged, knowing that seeing Lizzie in the Box was a complete shock for them all, but especially Newt.

“Is she okay? Does she remember anything?” Dolli asked as Gally shook his head, making her brows furrow in concern. 

“No, she’s not awake at the moment. And she’s nine months pregnant. Thomas said she’s going to be giving birth any day now. Newt’s a complete mess and I’d wager that her memories are completely wiped as well, making this all the more difficult.” 

Dolli’s hands fisted into Gally’s shirt, as a fierce anger coursed through her. Wicked had no right to separate Lizzie from Aris, especially after she had become pregnant and was going to give birth at any moment. 

She couldn’t imagine how Aris and the girl’s of Maze B would be feeling right now, knowing that Lizzie was gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

Her thoughts drifted to Brenda and she wondered if her friend knew anything about the sudden change to the plans, and if she did, how much of it was she actually responsible for…

A feeling of uneasiness washed over her, and she rubbed her baby bump lightly, hoping that nothing would separate her from her boys here in the Glade.

She couldn’t even fathom being away from them after all that had already happened. 

Her heart broke for Lizzie, who was a lot younger and far more vulnerable without any of her memories.

Gally watched his love’s face change as she got lost deep in thought. He wondered what she thought of all that had happened so far, and wondered if she knew why Lizzie was sent down into their Maze without any warning at all.

“I think I should go check on Newt, and then maybe sit with Thomas and Lizzie, so when she wakes up at least she won’t be startled by being around unfamiliar males.” Dolli murmured as Gally nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll come with you. Newt’s bound to lose control at some point due to the extreme stress that he’s under. I don’t want him to accidentally take it out on you or the baby. It’s best that you stay with either me or Tom today, just to be safe.” 

Dolli’s eyes grew sad at his words but nodded knowing that he was right. 

There was no telling how bad off Newt would be when they found him, and they all had to be on guard in case of an extreme reaction from him. 

Gally helped her to her feet, before leading them out of the workshop and off towards the Homestead where Thomas had taken Lizzie. 

When they made it to the MedJack wing, Gally grew concerned when he noticed that only Thomas and Lizzie were there, and Newt was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Newt?” He asked as Thomas turned to face them with a grim expression.

“He lost control again and I had to put him in Slammer. He’s not handling it well and I think he should stay there until he gets himself more under control.” 

Gally nodded in understanding as Dolli visibly paled at his words.

Thomas immediately noticed and opened his arms to her with a small smile. 

She went into them without hesitation, relishing in the way his arms held her close in a small act of comfort.

“He’ll be fine, sweetheart. He’s just really upset right now. But he’ll come to his senses soon, I’m sure. It’s just a shock is all.” Thomas murmured to her gently as she nodded into his chest. 

Thomas met Gally’s eyes who were locked on the small and fragile form of Lizzie who was passed out in one of the many hospital beds.

“She seems to be just fine. I found a few needle pricks on her hands and arms. It looks like they may have tested her before she came here. Other than that, the baby and her just seem to be asleep for now.”

Gally glanced down at Dolli who regarded the other girl with an unreadable expression. 

“What do you think they were testing for?”

Thomas shrugged in response, looking between where they stood and Lizzie’s unconscious figure, watching her chest rise and fall. 

“Status of the baby, the current state of Lizzie’s health, gauging a proper due date or estimated delivery time. It could be anything. Pretty routine stuff though, I’m sure. She’s so close to going into labor, it would only make sense to test her at this point.” 

Dolli reached out and placed her hand on Thomas’s arm, giving him a reassuring smile of her own.

“You’re doing great, Tom. I’m sure she’ll be just fine. You’re taking such good care of both of us.”

Thomas’s own smile faltered slightly at the thought of having to now care for two pregnant women and soon a newborn.

“I hope I’ll still be able to continue like I have, even after she has her baby. Being pregnant is one thing, but caring for a woman post birth, and a newborn is going to be a hell of a lot of work.” 

Both Gally and Dolli nodded in understanding before they turned to leave Thomas alone with his newest patient. 

“We’ll see you at dinner tonight. Guess we’ll go see what Newt’s up to and how he’s feeling after all of this.” Gally murmured as he waved back at Thomas. 

Thomas had already returned to Lizzie’s side and missed them leaving completely, making Dolli smile at how well he was doing taking care of all his responsibilities. 

As they exited the Homestead, she steeled herself in preparation for seeing the father of her child in some various state of severe distress, and knowing that there was little to nothing she could do about it. 

Gally led her over to where the Slammer’s deep pit was situated off to the side of the Glade, a look of sadness crossing over his own features.

Sounds of quiet sobs could be heard from inside the hole that made up the Slammer, and Dolli rushed forward to drop to her knees outside of the metal bars. 

“Newt, are you there? Are you okay? I’m here…” She cried as tears pricked her eyes when she finally saw that Newt was curled up against the farthest wall, tears streaming from his own soft brown eyes. 

He choked out another sob, as he lifted his head to see her face appear through the bars. 

Gally came to kneel beside her and looked down at the former second in command with a look of pure pity. 

“We’re here for you, mate. I know this can’t be easy for you, but we promise we’ll do whatever it takes to make sure Lizzie and her baby are as comfortable as possible. Just think of it like this though…You’ve gotten her back finally. She’s older now, sure. But she’s still your baby sister. She’s safe now here with us, and despite her being pregnant, just think of how wonderful it’ll be for her baby to grow up with your own right here with all of us.” 

Newt seemed to consider his words before a fresh set of sobs wracked his body. 

Dolli reached out through the bars, wanting desperately to hold him until his tears subsided. 

But Gally caught her arm and gently brought it back, holding her hand in his own, in a firm but gentle grasp. 

He shook his head, knowing that Newt was distraught with grief and that grief itself could make the most kindhearted people into absolute monsters.

“We’ll come back with some dinner for you. I think since Tom’s taking care of Lizzie right now, Dolli and I will be making dinner for us all. Hang in there, mate. We’re not going to let you deal with this alone.” Gally said quietly as he stood and helped Dolli to her feet, her eyes glancing down at her baby’s father one last time before following Gally away from the dark pit and over to where the fire from earlier that morning still brightly burned. 

Gally sat her down on a log in front of the fire before gathering supplies to start dinner. 

“We’re going to have to combine lunch and dinner today, I’m afraid. We’re running a bit low on supplies currently and since Newt hasn’t been tending to the gardens lately, we need to go with something a lot more simple.”

Dolli nodded, her thoughts and heart still back in the pit where Newt still laid in obvious agony. 

It was then that she forced herself back to where she was, in the moment there with Gally. 

Her eyes found the gardens where rows and rows of vegetables were ready to be harvested.

It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn’t done anything since she arrived in the Glade but become completely lazy and unproductive. 

The realization didn’t sit well with her, and she turned to where Gally was now stoking the fire, before setting a pot to boil over it. 

“I know that I’m mainly supposed to rest due to being pregnant, but most of the morning sickness has passed from what I can tell, and I was wondering if it’d be alright if maybe I’d be able to take a crack at harvesting some of the vegetables from the gardens. Maybe that way we can have more supplies on hand for meals, seeing as how we’re running out pretty fast.”

Gally seemed to consider her words before slowly nodding, it making sense for her to do something that was simpler than the rest of them.

“I think we could manage that. Starting tomorrow then, you can work in the gardens as much as you’d like. I’ll find the supplies you’ll need to help you gather anything you’ve harvested and show you where we put them when you’re done.” 

Dolli smiled, feeling quite proud that she would finally be able to put in some actual effort into running the Glade with the rest of her boys.

Gally returned her smile as they sat enjoying one another’s company while fixing a meal for them all. 

The wind rustled through the Glade, making the fire dance in front of them, Dolli’s eyes alight for the first time what seemed like days.

Gally marveled at how beautiful she looked, knowing that even though things were yet again changing, their love for her would always remain the same.


	17. Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 17

Virgin Of The Glade Chapter 17

Dolli woke up early the next morning and followed Gally over to the gardens where she listened intently as he taught her how to harvest and tend to the vegetables that grew there. 

The early morning sunlight beat down her, and she flushed, her cheeks red and her brow covered in sweat as her eyes followed Gally’s every movement.

When he was sure that she knew what she was doing, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a loving squeeze in his arms before heading off to check on Newt and start breakfast. 

“Can’t be too hard, can it…” She murmured as she rolled up the sleeves of the flannel shirt that Gally gave her to wear and set to work going about her business in the garden. 

By the time Gally had called her over for breakfast, she had gathered several baskets of fresh vegetables which earned her the most dazzling, proud smile from her Builder lover.

“Well done, love. I see you’ve got a knack for it. Looks like we’ll be needing your help more often if you’re willing.” 

Dolli beamed as she took a plate of food and nodded, before sitting back against one of the logs in front of the fire. 

“I’m glad I’ve finally been able to do something useful around here. It’s been nagging at me that I haven’t worked at all, and yet you all have done such an amazing job to take care of me.” She murmured as he took a seat beside her and shook his head, a small smile firmly planted on his lips. 

“You’ve done far more than any of us ever hoped and dreamed of. The sheer fact that you’re actually here and we’re currently for once not fighting for our lives still amazes the hell out of me.”

Dolli blushed at his words before looking up at him, her face asking the silent question that she didn’t want to say aloud. 

Gally’s smile dropped as he looked away, a far off look in his eyes as he watched the fire’s flames dance in front of them.

“He looks bad, love. I left him some food but found that he had gotten sick from the food we gave him last night. I think his anxiety and worry about both his sister and you being in the same situation has skyrocketed. He was asleep when I checked on him last. I don’t think that anyone will be able to make a difference for him until Lizzie wakes up. Perhaps then he’ll start to believe that we’ve got all of this handled.” 

Dolli’s head tilted to the side, regarding him with an unreadable expression. “Do we really have this handled? Because it seems to me things are getting worse, not better.” 

Gally remained silent as they looked up and saw that Thomas was hurrying over to them. 

“It’s Lizzie, guys. She’s awake.” 

Dolli jumped up from where she had been sitting so fast, she swayed slightly with the feeling of blood rushing to her head taking over. 

Both Gally and Thomas put their hands out, ready to catch her if she fell with concerned expressions.

“I’m fine. Let’s go see her.” Dolli said, as her voice croaked slightly with emotion. 

Gally and Thomas exchanged a look before Gally nodded in agreement.

“Alright. But no more working in the garden today. I think you should stay with Lizzie for the rest of the day and get some rest. You look awfully tired.”

Dolli sighed knowing that because she was pregnant, they were bound to treat her differently, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

Thomas held out his hand, which she took and laced their fingers together as he led her back to the Homestead. 

“I saw that look you just made.” He murmured as his eyes flicked down to her own, as they made their way through the halls.

Dolli gave a shrug, half hearted at explaining exactly how she felt about the whole thing.

She never really had told them how she felt about them treating her like she was destined to break at any moment.

It bothered her that they thought she was going to be exactly like her sister.

The thought had crossed her mind a lot lately about whether or not they were ever really going to treat her like her own person, instead of thinking she was Teresa’s carbon copy. 

Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of how only Gally had not treated her like she was Teresa’s exact replica, and she bit down on her bottom lip, wondering how she’d ever get the point across to both Thomas and Newt that she didn’t want to be seen as just Teresa’s sister who happened to be her replacement in the maze, forever.

She hadn’t realized that while she was processing everything in her mind, she had apparently tuned Thomas out, who was desperately trying to get her attention. 

He let out a frustrated noise before pulling her to a stop just outside the MedJack wing. 

“What’s going on? I feel like something’s bothering you and you’re not talking to any of us about it.” 

Dolli regarded him warily, unsure of how exactly she would be able to tell him the truth, when she knew how he had reacted last time she had done anything close to that. 

She shook her head, opting to stay mum on the subject for now. 

He wasn’t going to react well to it, and she didn’t want to stress him out any further due to the fact that Lizzie’s labor and delivery was fast approaching, and whether or not she and the baby would survive, would be purely up to how well Thomas would handle everything. 

She sighed heavily and didn’t meet his eyes, feeling the weight of his stare unnerving, and she shifted slightly from one foot to the other. 

She heard him sigh heavily as well before placing his gentle hands on her shoulders and spoke softly, only loud enough for her to hear.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know there’s a lot going on right now and that I’m sure you must be feeling like we don’t have enough time or energy to be listening to things that may bother you, but I promise you, Dolli, that we are listening, and we are here for you. And we always will be. You can always come to us, for anything. Any of us would drop anything to make sure you’re okay. Please don’t shut us out. Ever.”

Her heart clenched hard again at his words and a sick feeling settled in her stomach as she shakily looked up and met his concerned brown eyed gaze. 

She knew that he meant well. They all did. 

She was lucky to be here with them, despite the fact that things were quickly becoming far more complicated.

Not knowing the right words to say, she opted to wrap her arms around him, and pull him towards her, holding her body flush up against his own, her baby bump safely nestled between them. 

Thomas dropped his head down onto her shoulder and gave her a small, reassuring squeeze, relishing in the feel of having her so close, even if just for a moment.

“I love you, baby. Please don’t ever forget that.” He murmured, his voice revealing exactly how exhausted he currently was. 

Dolli fisted the back of his shirt in her smaller palms and clung to him, showing him exactly how much she needed him. 

They remained like that for a few minutes before Thomas finally pulled away, as a quiet sob was heard from inside the MedJack wing. 

Dolli’s eyes widened as she turned and quickly entered the room, coming face to face with the terrified younger eyes of her sweet lover Newt’s younger sister, Lizzie. 

Lizzie was cowering in one of the hospital beds, her arms wrapped around her large pregnant belly, looking every bit of the scared younger teen girl that she was.

Her eyes were filled with tears as her body shook, watching them as they approached.

Dolli held out her hands, trying to placate the girl in a way that one would approach a frightened wild animal.

Her eyes were soft, as she scanned the younger girl’s face for any signs of recognition. 

Coming to stand in front of her, her smile faltered and turned sad when she saw that the girl she had known so well over the years had become completely unaware of their past, and even more broken than before. 

She felt Thomas come to stand behind her, and she smiled before carefully dropping to her knees in front of the girl, who now looked more confused and curious, than scared.

“Lizzie, my name is Dolli. I know you don’t remember anything, but we remember you. All of us knew each other before coming here, but the people who put us here have erased your memories. It will probably take some time for them to come back. But, I do have someone who remembers you very well and has been wanting to see you for so long.”

Lizzie’s eyes flitted over the girl’s face, feeling that at least this other girl wouldn’t cause her any harm.

Deeming her not a threat, she let herself speak for what felt like the first time in a long time.

“Who is it? Who remembers me? And why am I here? Who put us here?” Her voice broke off into a whisper, as her eyes filled yet again with tears. 

Dolli reached her hand out, and gently wiped away all of the girl’s tears, smiling happily when Lizzie leaned into her palm, seeking comfort from a fellow girl. 

“Those are all very good questions, but I think that they’re best answered by your brother.” 

Lizzie’s eyes widened and she jerked back, causing Thomas to take a step forward, ready to remove Dolli from the girl’s presence if she was any sort of threat. 

“Brother? I have a brother?” 

Dolli nodded, tears forming her own eyes at the way the girl looked so lost and confused. 

“His name is Newt. He’s been waiting for you to wake up. Do you want me to bring you to him?” 

Lizzie’s brows furrowed as more tears fell now in a steady stream down her cheeks. 

The name sounded familiar.

It was like a little bit of distant recognition was sinking into her mind, making her feel scared, but also wanting to know more about the boy who apparently was her brother. 

She finally nodded, watching as the older girl and the other boy who had been there when she had woken up, shared what looked like a relieved expression.

Dolli gently took her hand in her own, and led her away from the strange room she had woken up in, and down a flight of stairs before her eyes widened at the sight of the vast place that she had apparently now found herself in.

Her eyes widened to comical proportions for what felt like the millionth time that day as Dolli and the other boy pulled her past what looked like a campfire that yet another boy was tending to, and over to what looked like some sort of pit in the far off corner of the green grass. 

“This is where we’ve been keeping him. To keep him from hurting himself or others. His anxiety got the best of him when you came out of the Box unconscious. I don’t think he thought he’d ever see you again. You weren’t supposed to be put in here with us, and we still have yet to find out why you are, but in any event, we’re glad you’re here.” Dolli said as she pulled her over to metal bars that separated them from the shadowy figure that sat inside the pit, it far too dark for her to make out any of their features. 

“Newt. I brought her for you. It’s Lizzie, Newt. She’s awake. She’s here.” Dolli said as she tried to rouse the poor boy who was slumped against the back wall.

He seemed to perk up with some understanding when he heard his sister’s name, and quickly made his way over to the bars, his features being brought to light for the first time in hours.

“Lizzie?” He croaked as his eyes met his sister’s and they stared at each other for several moments before Lizzie choked out a sob and threw herself against the bars, as Newt’s own eyes released the tears that he had been holding and he reached through the bars and gently pulled his younger sister as close as humanly possible.

“Big brother…You’re alive.” Lizzie cried as Newt gently ran his fingers over his sister’s tear-stained cheeks, trying his hardest to not collapse from the sheer shock of seeing her actually awake and alive after so many years.

“It’s alright, little one. I’m right here. I’m never going to let them take you from me again.” 

Thomas was quick to pull open the door to the pit as Newt jumped out and pulled his sister into his arms in a tight embrace, never wanting to lose her again. 

The reunited siblings clung to one another like they were each other’s lifelines, as Dolli leaned into Thomas and watched them with a fond expression. 

Gally came to stand beside them, his heart filled with joy at the sight of his friend finally being reunited with the only surviving family he ever had. 

He wrapped an arm around Dolli’s shoulders as Thomas mimicked his movements around her waist, them both pulling her close in between them, vowing to never let anyone or anything tear their family apart, ever again.


End file.
